Magix Hat
by ArcadiaPirat
Summary: Bücher 1-5, ab da meine Storyline. OC Warmung, kein Slash. Harry wird verraten und flieht, er beginnt weit ab ein neues Leben im Licht und im Schatten, doch seine Vergangenheit hohlt ihn wieder ein.
1. Prolog

**Harry Potter - Magix Hat**

**Prolog**

**######**

Was sollte man tun wenn das Leben einen Betrügt?

Wenn sich das Leben das du bis jetzt geführt hat plötzlich von jetzt auf gleich völlig verändert?

Nichts, das sagen manche, da kann man dann halt nichts dran ändern, das Sagen Sie.

Aber ist das denn wirklich so?

Also ich glaube das nicht, ich glaube das man dann noch verschiedene andere Möglichkeiten hat.

Zum Beispiel sich gegen die Veränderung auflehnen.

So wie ich es getan habe, ich habe einfach Arschtritte verteilen als wenn Weihnachten wäre.

Genau das habe ich getan!

Ich habe mich gegen die Veränderung aufgelehnt und sie dann immer weiter voran getrieben bis das Leben so war wie es mir gefiel.

Wer ich bin?

Ihr wollte wirklich wissen wer ich bin?

Ich heiße James Hat, jedenfalls heiße ich so seit sich mein Leben wieder beruhigt hatte.

Davor hieß ich Harry James Potter, oder der-junge-der-lebt, oder auch Freak.

Das war jedoch vor dem Umsturz meines Lebens, bevor ich verraten wurde.

Bevor ich von meinen besten Freunden und meinem angeblich so gutem Mentor hintergangenen wurde, und das nur wegen Geld und Macht.

Ihr wollte Wissen was ich getan habe?

Das werde ich euch sagen.

Ich habe allem den Rücken gekehrt, habe die Fäden des Puppenspieler Durchschnitten und dann meinen eigenen Weg gesucht.

Einen Weg den ich aus eigenem Antrieb folgte, ohne das mir irgendwer, oder irgendwas die Richtung diktierte.

Und alles was sich mir dabei in den Weg gestellt hat, habe ich überrollt und weggeräumt.

Wenn ihr noch mehr wissen wollt, dann kommt und Besucht mich.

Kommt in meinen Club, den Magix Hat und feiert, trinkt, tanzt und habt spass bis die Sonne wieder aufgeht und ihr zurück in euer eigenes Leben müsst.


	2. Chapter 01

**Harry Potter - Magix Hat**

**Kapitel 01.**

**######**

Es war wieder einmal Freitag Abend.

Kurz vor Mitternacht in Long Beach Kalifornien, die Luft brannte im Magix Hat Club, der Alkohol floss in Rauen Mengen und die Menschenmassen im Club feierten ausgelassen, und vor allem Laut.

Und da es der erste Freitag des Monats war, gab es heute Live Musik im Club, was wie immer ein volles Haus einbrachte und den Besitzer des Magix Hat mehr als nur gut stimmte.

„Entschuldige bitte James, hast du einen Moment?"

James Hat, ehemals Harry James Potter hatte bis jetzt in seinem Büro gesessen und das geschehen in seinem Club über Kameras beobachtet.

„Sicher Amy, was gibt es denn?" fragte der schwarzhaarige und betrachtete seine erste Geschäftsführerin, ihr blondiertes Haar stand im krassen Gegensatz zu ihrer Kakao Farbenen Haut.

„Es läuft mal wieder echt gut im Club, zu gut sogar. Uns geht langsam der Elfenwein und der Zwergenwhisky aus, bald müssen wir auf normalen Wein und Whiskey umsteigen damit wir nicht plötzlich auf dem trockenen sitzen."

James runzelte die Stirn und schaltete mit einen Knopfdruck auf eine andere Reihe Kameras, denn der Club war in drei verschiedene Bereiche unterteilt.

Angefangen hatte damals mit einem ganz normalen Club, einem Ort wo die normalen Partygänger von der Strasse abfeiern konnten.

Als das Geschäft aber immer besser lief, kam der Underground Club dazu, wo die Goths und Punks feierten, und schließlich kam dann noch der magische Club.

Dieser war inzwischen als der Szenetreff der jungen Zauberer und Hexen der Westküste bekannt.

Das alles hatte er in einem großen Gebäude verbunden, und seit nunmehr sechs Jahren lief es einfach nur gut für ihn hier.

„Gut Amy, ich kümmere mich darum das wir in spätestens einer halben Stunde Nachschub hier haben." erklärte James und griff nach dem Telefon auf seinem Schreibtisch während Amy nickte und das Büro wieder verließ um sich wieder unten um alles zu kümmern.

Nachdem er dafür gesorgt hatte das dem magischen Bereich der Stoff nicht ausging, erhob James sich und ging über eine eiserne Wendeltreppe hinauf in den obersten Stock, dort hatte er sich eine kleine Dachwohnung eingerichtet falls er mal keine Lust hatte nach Hause zu gehen.

Dort hatte er eine große Dachterrasse mit blick nach Westen, auf die er jetzt hinaus trat um etwas durchzuatmen.

Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an und blickte dann hinauf in den Nachthimmel über Long Beach, dieser Anblick tat ihm gut, dann Ploppte es jedoch neben ihm und eine kleine Gestalt erschien.

„Master James, ich bringe ihnen den Abendproheten." sprach Kreacher, der alte Hauself der Familie Black und hielt ihm die Englische Zeitung hin.

„Danke Kreacher, irgendwelche besonderen Vorkommnisse im Haus?"

„Nein Master James, nichts besonderes. Die Ordensleute gehen noch immer ein und aus. Der Werwolf wohnt mit seiner Gefährtin der bunten Frau als einziges wirklich im Haus. Ihre ehemaligen Freunde und Verbündeten versuchen noch immer Bücher aus der Bibliothek zu entfernen, was ich aber verhindern konnte. Ich habe mich genau an ihre Anweisungen gehalten Master James."

„Wirklich Sehr gut Kreacher, achte für mich weiter auf alles."

„Natürlich Master, Kreacher achtet auf alles wie sein Master es wünscht." sagte Kreacher, dabei verbeugte der Hauself sich mehrmals und verschwand dann wieder, James nahm sich derweil die Zeitung vor.

England war noch immer vom Krieg gefangen, aber es war deutlich Ruhiger geworden, es sah aus als wenn keine Seite etwas unternehmen wollte.

Voldemort und seine Todesser traten zwar noch immer auf und verbreiteten Schrecken, doch Tote wurden seit knapp vier Jahren keine mehr gemeldet, nur verletzte.

„Was für eine Verschwendung, die tänzeln herum als wenn sie auf etwas oder jemanden warten würden." murmelte der schwarzhaarige, ahnend das sie auf ihn warteten.

„Die können von mir aus warten bis die Hölle zufriert." murmelte er nur.

Nachdem er die Qudditschergebnisse geprüft hatte ging er wieder hinunter ins Büro und holte sich aus seiner kleinen Bürobar ein Corona Bier und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

Während er wieder die Aktivitäten im Club beobachtete und dabei sein Bier trank, gingen seine Gedanken zurück zu dem Tag als sein Leben sich veränderte.

_Flashback_

_Der gerade 16 Jahre alt gewordene Harry James Potter stand mit Remus Lupin und Nymphandora Tonks in den großen Hallen von Gringotts in der Winkelgasse._

_Denn Heute sollte das Testament von Harrys Paten Sirius Black eröffnet werden, aber dem Jugendlichen passte das ganze einfach nicht._

_Denn es würde unweigerlich bedeuten das Sirius wirklich nie wieder kommen würde, zum anderen ging ihm das verhalten seines Direktors sehr auf die nerven._

_Direktor Dumbledore musste ihm ja unbedingt in den Grimmauldplatz holen, dabei hatte er sich sogar mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, und dann versuchte er ihn weiter zu belehren wie wichtig das Erbe von Sirius für den Orden wäre und was Harry alles damit machen müsse._

_Aber Remus, Tonks und Harry waren die begünstigten von Sirius, nicht Dumbledore._

„_Wisst ihr beiden schon was ihr machen werdet, mit, mit was immer wir auch bekommen?" fragte Harry leise und blickte traurig zu seinen beiden Begleitern._

_Beide zuckten mit den Schultern, sagten aber nichts._

_Flashback ende_

Die Testamentsvollstreckung an sich war damals ereignislos von statten gegangen, James hatte damals nur schwer damit zu kämpfen das es nun fest stand das sein Paten nicht wieder kommen würde.

Dazu kam das er plötzlich so viel hatte, Geld, Häuser, und sogar einen Lord Titel.

Mit der Zeit hatte sich das aber gelegt, inzwischen war er 25 Jahre alt, hatte noch mehr Geld, noch mehr Häuser und Besitztümer, und mehr als nur einen Lord Titel.

Das Haus Nummer 12 am Grimmauldplatz war inzwischen nur eines seiner Häuser in England, auch wenn es das Einzige in England war in dem noch jemand lebte.

Sein letzte Besuch in dem alten Haus war auch schon eine Ewigkeit her, aber Kreacher hielt ihn ja auf dem Laufenden, und er gab dem Hauselfen hin und wieder sogar einen Auftrag etwas im Haus zu verändern.

Einen Raum streichen, neue Tapeten, Möbel erneuern und umstellen, so etwas in der Richtung, um dem alten Haus langsam etwas neuen Glanz zu verleihen.

_Flashback_

_Harry blickte gedankenverloren immer und immer wieder auf den Ring an seiner linken Hand, warum machte dieses einfache Stück Metall aus ihm das Oberhaupt der Familie Black, er verstand das nicht wirklich._

„_Wirklich interessant das sie den Ring tragen können, das hätte ich wirklich nicht erwartet."_

_Harry zuckte deutlich zusammen und blickt zur Seite, er hatte nicht gemerkt das er noch immer im Flur stand, genau vor dem Bild von Sirius Mutter._

_Normalerweise war das Bild gut und sicher hinter zwei Vorhängen verborgen, aber im Augenblick waren sie ein wenig offen und die Dame auf Portrait blickten auf den jungen Mann herab._

„_Was meinen sie genau Madam?" fragte er leise und trat näher, er zog die Vorhänge sogar noch weiter auf, dabei sah er sich um damit ihn niemand dabei sah._

„_Was ich meine mein Junge, ist das dieser Ring sehr eigenwillig ist, wegen der Magie die auf ihm liegt. Sehr Alte Magie, die noch aus der Zeit der ersten Magischen Familien stammt, Magie aus den Zeiten der vier Gründer von Hogwarts. Um genau zu sein ist es eine ähnlich Magie wie beim Sprechenden Hut von Hogwarts, der Ring prüft wer würdig ist ihn zu tragen. Wenn du es nicht gewesen wärst mein junger Lord, dann wäre der Ring einfach von deinem Finger gerutscht." bekam Harry erklärt._

„_Und da du nun der neue Lord Black bist mein junge, denke ich solltest du nun etwas wissen. Gehe in das Zimmer meines Sohnes Regulus, und dort zum Wandschrank. Rechts an der Innenseite des Türrahmens findest du einen versteckten Schalter der einen Geheimgang öffnet. Und jetzt geh, es ist wichtig das du sofort gehst." hisste sie leise, aber mit Nachdruck._

_Harry tat was sie sagte, er wusste nicht wirklich warum er es tat, vielleicht weil er Sirius Mutter nie so hatte erlebt, so friedlich und ernst._

_Er fand den Geheimgang natürlich auch, er war auch nicht dunkel, denn der alte Hauself Kreacher stand plötzlich mit einer brennenden Kerze vor ihm und verbeugte sich._

„_Master Black, Kreacher ist hier um zu führen. Die Hausherrin sagte sie nun Herr des Hauses sind, und Kreacher wird tun was Herrin und auch Herr Kreacher sagt."_

_Der schwarzhaarige nickte und der Hauself begann ihn durch ein enges Gewirr von Gängen zu führen bis leise Stimmen zu hören waren die aber immer lauter wurden._

_Etwas in Kopfhöhe erschienen irgendwann in der Wand zwei löcher._

„_Master muss hindurchschauen." sagte Kreacher ganze leise und deutete dabei auf die Löcher, Harry musste sich auf die Zehnspitzen stellen um hindurch zu sehen._

_Gerade so konnte er ein lautes Keuchen unterdrücken, denn er sah das Wohnzimmer und dort Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, ihre Mutter und Hermine._

„_Was denken sie Direktor, wann können wir endlich nach Gringotts gehen und uns unser Gold aus Potters Verließ holen?" fragte Ginny, ihr Stimme klang richtig aufgeregt._

„_Genau, ich hab es langsam satt wie Potter immer einen auf wehleidig macht, wann kann ich ihn endlich abschieben." sagte hingegen Ron sehr gehässig._

_In Harrys innerem brach in diesem Moment etwas in zwei als er die Worte seines, wie er bisher dachte, ersten und bestem Freundes hörte._

„_Ronald und Ginevra haben recht Direktor. Unser Fuchsbau ist einfach nicht mehr bewohnbar, wann können wir ihrer Meinung nach endlich in Godrics Hollow einziehen?"_

_Was, Mrs Weasley wollte mit ihrer Familie in das Haus seiner Eltern einziehen, das war für den letzten Potter das reinste Sakrileg und auch er war auf die Antwort seines Mentor und Direktors gespannt._

„_Bitte geduldet euch noch etwas, erst an seinem 17 Geburtstag wird seine Magie auf ihrem höchsten Punkt sein. Und erst dann kann ich ich ihn an Voldemort ausliefern damit die beiden sich gegenseitig Vernichten können, also übt euch alle in Geduld bis wir unsere Ziele erreicht haben."_

_Flashback ende_

Ja, das war der Zeitpunkt als sein Leben den Bach runter ging, aber er zwang sich zu Schwimmen, er wollte einfach nicht aufgeben.

Und das hatte ihn schließlich über einige Umwege hierher gebracht, nach Long Beach, wo er dann als James Hat neu begonnen hatte.

Aber es war nicht einfach gewesen, das sind Veränderungen eben nie, das wusste James inzwischen sehr genau.

Denn nichts erinnerte mehr an Harry James Potter, sein Look war wilder und dunkler als früher, seine so widerspenstigen Haare hatte er geschnitten und sie und eine violette Note lag in ihnen und schimmerte beim richtigen Licht sogar.

Seine Brille war auch verschwunden nachdem er sich einer professionellen und modernen Laseroperation unterzogen hatte.

Schwieriger war es schon sich vom Rechts-, zum Linkshänder zu mausern, aber seinen so typischen Britischen Akzent los zu werden war genau so haarig.

Doch er hatte das alles geschafft, er hatte den Verrat überlebt, sein gerochenes Herz hatte weiter geschlagen und tat es noch immer, natürlich war er etwas vorsichtiger geworden, aber er lebte.

Sein Blick viel auf eine Notiz von Amy, sie kannte seine ganze Vergangenheit, und trotzdem bat sie ihn sich ihre Idee noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

„Einen Magix Hat in London aufmachen, damit wären es dann vier." murmelte er und Blickte zu drei Fotos die an der Wand hinter seinem Schreibtisch hingen.

Es waren Fotos von der Eröffnung des ersten Clubs hier in Long Beach, der Eröffnung des zweiten Clubs in New York, und des dritten Clubs in Tokyo.

Angst hatte er keine vor London, James war durch und durch Amerikanischer Staatsbürger, in der Hinsicht machte er sich keine Sorgen, und wegen seinen Feinden eigentlich auch nicht, seine kleine Garde würde schon auf ihn aufpassen.

„Ach verdammt." sagte er und fuhr sich durch seine Haare.

Das Leere Bier mit sich nehmend, verließ er das Büro und ging hinunter in den normalen Club.

Ein großer Schwarzer der vor seinem Aufgang zum Büro stand nickte ihm grimmig zu, James erwiderte das nicken und ging zur Bar wo er sein leeres Corona gegen ein volles tauschte.

Anschließend wanderte er durch den Club, sprach hier und da mit einigen Stammgästen bevor er zur Eingangstür ging wo Amy mit einem Klemmbrett stand und darauf achtete das keine Leute rein kamen die nicht auf der Liste standen.

„Okay Amy, ich habe es mir überlegte. Du kriegst deinen Willen, wir machen London klar." raunte er ihr zu, augenblicklich fing sie an zu strahlen und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Ich kümmere mich um alles Jamie, das Verspreche ich dir, du musste nicht gehen und nichts machen, ich mache das schon für dich." versicherte sie ihm, doch er winkte leicht ab.

„Ganz ruhig Amy, ich bin hier schließlich der Boss, also kümmere ich mich auch darum. Und um mich Seelisch auf das was kommt vorzubereiten, werde ich jetzt gehen und dir hier alles überlassen."

„Okay dann mach das, wir fackeln den Laden schon nicht ab." sagte sei enthusiastisch und lachte ihn an.

Die Umstehenden Türsteher lächelten und gaben ihren Chef ein Daumen hoch Signal bevor er dann ging.

**#+#+#+#+#**

Severus Snape, Tränkemeister von Hogwarts und Doppelagent schritt in die Halle von Gringotts London um einige Geschäfte zu erledigen.

Mit wie gewohnt wehenden Roben und hoch erhobenen Haupt marschierte er auf den erstbesten freien Bankschalter zu und nickte dem Kobold zu der dort saß.

„Guten Tag, ich möchte einige Überweisungen tätigen." erklärte der Tränkemeister und legte dem Kobold eine Liste vor.

„Es wird getan wie sie es wünschen Professor Snape. Von welchem Konto wünschen sie das die Bezahlungen getätigt werden?"

„Verließ 1285, mein Familienkonto." erklärte er und der Kobold nickte.

Bevor er die Hallen endgültig verließ wurde Severus Zeuge einer aus seinen Augen wirklich sehr faszinierenden Szene an einem der anderen Schalter.

Dort standen mehrere Rotschöpfe und schienen nicht mit dem Service der renommierten und alt ehrwürdigen Bank zu Frieden zu sein, jedenfalls machte Molly Weasley diesen Eindruck.

„Was soll das heißen ich bekomme kein Geld, haben sie nicht die Unterschrift gesehen? Albus Dumbledore wird nicht erfreut sein, dieses Geld gehört uns!" wetterte die resolute Frau und Mutter, doch der Kobold dem sie diese Worte entgegen warf störte das ganz und gar nicht.

„Madam, dieses Geld ist und bleibt das Eigentum von Harry James Potter, und niemand hat irgendein recht dieses Geld an jemanden zu geben, auch kein Albus Dumbledore."

Kopfschütteln war das einzige was Severus da konnte, wie konnten Dumbledore und die Weasleys so dumm sein und versuchen an Potters Geld zu kommen wo doch eines ganz besonders klar war, und zwar das Potter noch am Leben war.

Und damit war er auch der einzige der an seine Konten konnte.

„Was reden sie da für einen Mist! Potter ist nicht hier, sicher ist er längst Tot, also gehört das ganze verdammte Gold alleine uns! Also rücken sie es raus." rief Ron laut und ging sogar soweit dann mit der Faust wütend auf den Bankschalter zu schlagen.

„Also wirklich, dümmer geht es wirklich nicht mehr." murmelt der schwarzhaarige als er sah wie nach dem kleinen Ausraster von Ron eine Gruppe bewaffneter Kobolde erschien und die Weasleys nach draussen eskortierte.

„Ich hoffe wirklich Potter erfährt hier von, das wird sicher interessant werden." murmelte Severus und verließ dann selbst die Bank.

Draußen auf der Winkelgasse blieb die Sache mit den Weasleys nicht ungesehen und ungehört, viele Passanten blieben stehen und flüsterten miteinander während besagte rotschöpfe noch immer dabei waren zu meckern und so ihrem Unmut Luft machten.

„Die Welt schlägt derweil merkwürdige Wege ein, finden sie nicht auch Professor Snape?"

Der Meister der Tränke sah nach links wo im Schatten eine junge Frau mit schwarzen Haaren stand, es dauerte einen Moment ehe er die Frau erkannte.

„Miss Parkinson, es ist ein paar Jahre her, seit wann sind sie aus Japan wieder zurück?" fragte er seine ehemalige Schülerin und musterte sie unauffällig.

Er wusste das sie nach ihrem Abschluss nach Japan ging nachdem klar war das ihr alter Traum ihren Schulschwarm zu Heiraten nie erfüllt werden würde, weshalb sie versuchte einen neuen Traum zu finden.

Das letzte was er gehört hatte, war das Pansy Parkinson in Japan den weg der Modedesignerin eingeschlagen hatte und wohl recht erfolgreich war.

Auch viel ihm auf das die junge Frau sich äußerlich sehr verändert und entwickelt hatte, nichts mehr deutete auf das junge Mädchen mit dem Mobsgesicht hin.

„Ich bin erst seit ein paar Tagen wieder in London, ich war lange genug in Japan und will nun ein eigenes Geschäft hier eröffnen. Und bei meinem Weg nach Gringotts bekam ich natürlich mit wie diese Wiesel von den Kobolden praktisch aus der Bank geworfen wurden."

Bei den Plänen seiner ehemaligen Schülerin zog er verwundert seine linke Augenbraue hoch.

„Ein eigenes Geschäft, ich bin wirklich gespannt Miss Parkinson, und werde sie auf alle fälle im Auge behalten."

Der kleine Tumult wegen der Familie Weasley war inzwischen abgeklungen, und Severus Snape machte sich mit wehender Robe wieder auf den Weg.

Sein Ziel war der Tropfenden Kessel, da er von dort per Flohpulver zurück nach Hogwarts reisen wollte.

Dabei kam er natürlich am Laden der Weasley Zwillinge vorbei, doch ihr Laden, Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze war geschlossen.

Severus meinte durch die Tür zu sehen wie das Chaos Duo hitzig mit einander scheinbar diskutierte, jedenfalls würde er ihr Gestik zu deuten.

Ein sehr seltenes leichtes lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, denn sein seit Jahren so gut geschulter Instinkt sagte ihm das diese Banksache noch einiges nach sich ziehen wird.

Zurück in Hogwarts erwartete ihn die nächste Überraschung, denn als er in seinem eigenen Büro aus dem Kamin stieg, wartete Albus Dumbledore dort auf ihn.

„Ah Severus mein Junge, ich habe bereits auf dich gewartet."

Severus Augenbraue wanderte nach oben bei den Begrüßungsworten des Direktors.

„Wirklich Direktor, mir war leider nicht bewusst das sie etwas von mir wollten, bzw. das wir verabredet waren!" sagte der schwarzhaarige und ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder um noch ein wenig zu Arbeiten.

Dumbledore holte aus einer der Taschen seiner Robe ein Zitronenbonbon und steckte es sich in den Mund.

„Nun Severus, wenn du hier gewesen wärst, dann hättest du gewusst das ich mit dir reden wollte. Wo warst du eigentlich, immerhin ist Schule."

„Ich war wegen einigen Transaktionen bei Gringotts Direktor, ich musste einige Private Geschäfte erledigen." erklärte der Tränkemeister, innerlich regte es ihn sehr auf das er sich hier rechtfertigen musste.

„So, du hast Privates während der Schulzeit erledigt! Das sieht dir aber nicht sehr ähnlich Severus, hast du etwas einen Auftrag von Tom bekommen und mir davon nichts gesagt?"

Die berühmte Augenbraue die schon so manchen Schüler im Tränkeunterricht in die Flucht geschlagen hatte, wanderte in ungeahnte Höhen.

„Direktor, ich bin trotz der Tätigkeit für den Orden immer noch ein Meister der Tränke und arbeite auch noch immer an eigenen Projekten." er hielt seine Stimme leise, obwohl tief im inneren war ihm danach den alten Mann anzubrüllen und anzuschreien bis dem das Trommelfell platzt.

„Aber natürlich Severus, natürlich. Verzeih mir bitte, ich wollte dir sicherlich nicht zu nahe treten." versicherte Albus, doch Severus konnte deutlich spüren wie etwas an seine Geistigen Schilden kratzte, es war so schwach das jeder andere es sicher nicht gemerkt hätte.

Doch nicht Severus Snape, er war schließlich nicht nur Meister der Tränke, sondern auch ein Meister der Geistigen Magie.

Albus Dumbledore konnte von ihm aus noch 100 Jahre älter werden, er würde nie auf das gleiche Level wie Severus kommen.

„Also Direktor, warum wollten sie denn nun mit mir Sprechen?"

„Natürlich mein Junge, es geht mal wieder um unser Lieblingsthema."

Severus stöhnte auf, wieder einmal Harry Potter, warum konnte der alte Mann nicht einsehen das dieser Zug abgefahren war und es keine Spur gab.

Harry Potter wollte nicht gefunden werden, und das machte er mehr als gut, das musste sogar Severus zugeben.

„Ich habe aus Europa einen Tipp bekommen das jemand einen jungen Mann gesehen. Wildes blondes Haar, Brille, es besteht eine wirklich gute Chance das wir endlich unseren kleinen Ausreisser wieder bekommen." erzählte der Direktor und förderte einen Zettel hervor.

„Ich möchte das du nach Deutschland gehst und ihn findest. Hier hast du alle Informationen die ich bekommen habe."

Und wieder ging die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Und wie lange soll ich denn meine Zeit in Deutschland verschwenden? Immerhin ist am Montag wieder Unterricht, und ich habe hier noch einige Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren."

„Was heißt denn verschwenden Severus? Hast du vergessen das wir Potter wiederfinden müssen, also kann es keine Verschwendung sein jeder Spur zu folgen."

Wie bei Salazar konnte dieser Mann nur so überzeugt von seinem Wahnsinn sein, leider musste er aber wirklich jetzt nach Deutschland gehen.

**#+#+#+#+#**

In der großen Pfanne brutzelten drei Steaks vor sich hin, in einer zweiten kühlten vier Spiegeleier ab.

Vor dem Herd hockte ein großer Weißer Wolf und hechelte vor sich hin während er scheinbar die Pfanne mit den Steaks beobachtet.

„Hör auf zu Starren Kisa, dadurch bekommst du auch nicht früher dein fressen."

Besagter Wolf, der eigentlich eine Wölfin war drehte ihren Kopf herum und blickte ihren Vertrauten mit heraushängender Zunge an.

James Hat stand in der offenen Haustür mit einigen Scheiten Holz auf den Armen, die ihren Platz kurz darauf neben dem großen Gemauerten Kamin im Wohnzimmer fanden ehe er wieder in die große offene Wohnküche trat.

Er klopfte der Wölfin auf die Seite und schubste sie dann leicht an die Seite damit er an den Herd konnte.

„Los Kisa, ab nach oben und Weck Amy auf, um so schneller gibt es fresschen für dich Mädchen." sagte James während er begann zwei Teller zu füllen.

Ein weißer Schemen flitzte praktisch mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit hoch in den ersten Stock, im nächsten Moment hallte ein lauter spitzer Schrei durch das Haus und James grinste.

„Essen ist fertig Amy! Also sie zu und Schwing deinen schwarzen Knackarsch hier runter." rief er laut und konnte dann auch recht schnell murrende Worte hören während laut polternd die Hölzerne Treppe mit Tritten gequält wurde.

Dann kam auch schon Amy ins Wohnzimmer wo James den Esstisch gedeckt hatte, seine Stellvertreterin war nur mit einem zu großen schwarzen Männerhemd bekleidet und sah den violett haarigen mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen an während sie sich setzte.

Als der Hausherr sich setzte, stellte er dabei einen weiteren Teller auf den Boden, auf dem war aber nur ein Steak, das Steak überlebte nicht lange als die Wölfin sich darüber her machte.

Das Essen wurde schweigend zu sich genommen, und während James danach Abspülte, hockte Amy sich einfach auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein, dabei verzichtete sie jedoch auf den Ton.

„Ich habe für heute Abend einen Internationalen Portschlüssel nach London bestellt, mit einer Rückreise nach Wahl." erzählte er dann während er das gewaschene Geschirr abtrocknete.

„Und dann gehst du in London nach Gringotts und suchst uns ein Haus!"

„Ganz recht, ich werde mich wie immer auf die Kobolde von Gringotts verlassen, warum auch nicht. Wir sind schließlich immer gut mit ihrer Hilfe gefahren, sorgen mache ich mir eher das ich über die Winkelgasse gehen muss."

Amy stand auf und ging in die Küche um James von hinten zu Umarmen.

„Soll ich dich nicht doch begleiten, oder besser noch, soll ich nicht statt deiner gehen?" flüsterte sie und schmiegte sich noch enger an den Rücken des jungen Mannes.

„Nein Amy, das wird nicht nötig sein denke ich, aber ich danke dir für das Angebot. Doch gibt es Sachen vor denen du mich nicht bewahren kannst. Ich werde das schon schaffen." versicherte er.

Um genau 19 Uhr Amerikanischer Westküstenzeit reiste James Hat schließlich mit dem so typischen reissen hinterm Bauchnabel nach London und erschien nach einiger Zeit im Englischen Ministerium.

„Name und Anliegen?" brummte ein älterer Auror ihn an während zwei andere in Flankierten, mit den Zauberstäben in den Händen.

James klopfte aber erst einmal seine Sachen etwas ab ehe er ruhig antwortete.

„James Hat, geschäftliche Angelegenheiten." antwortete er schließlich knapp und einfach.

Dann bekam der junge Mann jedoch den Schock seines Lebens, denn plötzlich erklang hinter ihm eine Stimme die er am liebsten nie wieder gehört hatte.

„Was für geschäftliche Angelegenheit?"

Langsam drehte er sich um und stand Auge in Auge Dolores Jane Umbridge gegenüber, die sich in den Jahren nicht verändert hatte und noch immer wie eine Kröte aussah die in einen rosa Farbeimer gefallen war.

„Ich gedenke eine Immobilie bei Gringotts zu erwerben um danach einen Nachtclub in der Innenstadt zu eröffnen." erklärte er und versuchte den Impuls in seinem inneren zu unterdrücken dieser Frau eine Kaskade von Flüchen entgegen zu werfen.

Umbridge musterte ihn eine Zeit lang und gab ihm dann mit einem deutlichen zögern und deutlicher Abscheu eine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung.

James schätzte das es für diese Ablehnung zwei Faktoren gab, zum einen seine Amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft, er war eben ein Ausländer, und zum anderen wegen seines sehr rebellischen Äußeren.

Jedoch konnte er kurz nachdem er die Ankunftshalle für Internationale Portschlüssel verlassen hatte nach Gringotts Apparieren wo er sein Anliegen vor trug und dann von einem Kobold in ein Büro geführt wurde.

„Mister Hat, ich begrüße sie bei Gringotts England. Meine Name ist Kolban." begrüßte ihn dort ein Kobold und bot ihm dann einen Platz und etwas zu trinken an.

„Danke sehr verehrter Kolban, ich bin auf der suche nach einer vierten Immobilie um hier in London meinen vierten Nachtclub zu eröffnen." trug er sein Anliegen vor.

Der Kobold erhob sich von seinem Schriebtisch und holte aus einen Aktenschrank eine Akte auf der James klar seinen eigenen Namen erkennen konnte, und zwar seinen alten, als auch seinen neuen.

„Mister Hat, ich sehr hier ihre bisherigen bei Gringotts erworbenen Immobilien, und ich bin sicher wir können auch hier in Londonr etwas entsprechendes finden das ihnen gefällt."

Und so begann die Suche, Akte um Akte mit verschiedensten Gebäuden bekam James vorgelegt bis er ein vor kurzem frei gewordenen Lagerfirma in die Hände bekam die eine sehr gute Lage hatte, zwar nicht direkt in der Innenstadt, aber noch nicht zu weit außerhalb.

„Wir haben einen Sieger Herr Kolban, setzen sie schon mal den Vertrag auf."

So war er eine Stunde später Besitzer einer weiteren Immobilie, das lies sein Gemüt auch wieder richtig aufgehen.

So gut gelaunt machte er sich auf den Weg zu Florean Fortescues Eissalon um sich eine kleine verdiente Erfrischung zu gönnen.


	3. Chapter 02

**Harry Potter - Magix Hat**

**Kapitel 02.**

**######**

James genoss das Eis bei Florean Fortescue, es war noch immer so gut wie in seiner Zeit als er noch hier gelebt hatte, er genoss in aller Ruhe seinen Quidditsch Eisbecher und dachte dabei immer wieder an alte Zeiten.

Wie jeder andere normale Besucher ließ er seinen Blick durch die Winkelgasse wandern, am Ende blieben seine Augen dann am Laden der Zwillinge hängen.

Einige sehr lange Augenblicke haderte er mit sich, dann aber entschloss er sich gleich bevor er den Portschlüssel zurück in die Staaten nahm dem Laden mal einen Besuchen abzustatten.

„Darf ich ihnen vielleicht noch etwas bringen der Herr?" fragte Florean Fortescue.

James verneinte jedoch und bezahlte sein Eis, bevor er aufstand und sich streckte, danach trugen ihn seine Füße zum Laden der Weasley Zwillinge.

Ein Lautes Rülpsen ertönte als James den Laden betrat, nur Gred und Forge Weasley würden so was als Ton für eine Türglocke verwenden, jedoch fand der lilahaarige es witzig.

Mit einem grinsen wanderte er langsam durch den Laden und sah sich die ganzen Artikel an, einiges kannte er noch, doch vieles war neu für ihn, und teilweise auch faszinierend.

Über der Kasse entdeckte er zum Schluss seiner kleinen Besichtigung eine Art Discokugel, welche scheinbar verschiedenfarbiges Licht verstrahlte, aber an der Kasse sah er noch etwas anderes das ihn interessierte.

Mit dem Rücken zu ihm standen zwei Frauen, und jede der Frauen hatte ein rothaariges Baby auf dem Arm, welche James über die Schultern ihrer Mütter anlachte.

Als er näher kam erschienen noch zwei identisch aussehende Rotschöpfe hinterm Kassentresen und grinsten James freundlich und offen an.

„Willkommen bei Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen, ich bin Fred..." „...und ich Goerge Weasley, Willkommen in unseren Geschäft." wurde James von den Zwillingen begrüßt, was die beiden kleinen Kinder zum giggeln brachte und bei dem lilahaarigen ein lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.

„Ja so sind unsere Jungs, sie sind so süß das sie selbst eine Herde durchgegangener Hippogreife stoppen könnten." erklärte jetzt die eine Frau und James erkannte seine alte Gryffindor Teamkammeradin Angelina Johnson, und auch die zweite unbekannte wurde jetzt bekannt, es war Katie Bell.

„Das sind wirklich zwei entzückende Kinder. Darf ich nach den Namen fragen?"

Stolz nahem Fred und George ihre Jungen entgegen und wirkten stolz wie sonst niemand als sie die beiden Kinder vorstellten.

„Das ist Harry Weaslye." „Und das ist James Weasley." „Benannt nach einem Bruder..." „...von uns der uns näher war als andere."

Sofort spürte James einen Stich in seinem Herzen, er versuchte es sich aber nicht anmerken zu lassen, deswegen machte er gute Miene zu Bösen Spiel.

„Sehr erfreut euch kennen zu lernen Harry und James Weasley." begrüßte James die kleinen Babys dann und schüttelte ihnen sogar vorsichtig ihre kleinen Händchen, das brachte die kleinen noch mehr zum lachen, ebenso ihre Mütter und Väter.

„Und was kann ich nun für sie tun? Sie haben sich immerhin nur umgesehen und nichts aus einem der Regale genommen." kam es von Fred Weasley.

„Oh, ja da wäre tatsächlich etwas das mich interessieren würde." erklärte James und deutete auf die Discokugel.

„Mich interessiert diese Kugel, ich will hier in London einen Nachtclub eröffnen für Magisches und Nichtmagisches Volk. Und ein paar von diesen Kugeln in entsprechender Stärke wären mehr als gut finde ich." erklärte er ganz offen und grinste als er die überraschenden Gesichter sah.

„Ein Nachtclub, das hört sich interessant an." „Wann brauchen sie die Kaleidokugeln?" „Und wie viele? Doch warne ich sie, sie ist nicht ganz billig" erklärten die Zwillinge und James überlegte einen Moment.

„Oh, ich denke so 10 bis 15 Stück reichen für den Anfang. Und ich bräuchte sie auch erst so in vier Wochen, immerhin muss noch viel vorbereitet werden bevor der Club eröffnet wird."

Den Zwillingen gingen die Augen über als sie das hörten, sie versicherten James das dass kein Problem wäre und er die Kugeln in genau vier Wochen abholen könnte.

Nachdem er die Hälfte des Geldes im voraus gezahlt hatte, verließ er gut gelaunt den Laden, dabei stieß er vor der Tür mit jemandem zusammen.

„Oh, tut mir Leid." sagte James sofort.

„Schon in Ordnung, ist ja nichts passiert." antwortete ihn eine angenehm warme stimme und James sah in ein paar dunkle braune Augen.

„Zum Glück, ich würde sicher zu tiefst in Trauer verfallen wenn so einem bezauberndem Wesen etwas geschehen würde."

„Oh ein Charmeur, ich fühle mich wahrlich geschmeichelt."

„Und was für einen bezaubernden Namen hat so ein bezauberndes Wesen?" fragte James leise mit hauchender Stimme.

„Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. Und welchen Namen trägt so ein Charmeur wie sie?"

Elegant verbeugte James sich und griff nach Pansys Hand, er musste zugeben, er hatte nicht erwartet das sich Pansy Parkinson in den Jahren so verändert hatte..

„James Hat ist mein Name." stellte er sich vor und gab der schwarzhaarigen eine dezenten Handkuss, dabei stieg ihm ein schöner Duft nach wildem Jasmin in die Nase.

„James Hat? Der James Hat? Besitzer der Magix Hat Clubs?" fragte Pansy aufgeregt und der lilahaarige nickte mit einem lächeln.

„Oh Merlin, ich habe die letzten Jahre in Tokyo gelebt und war dort Stammkunde, der Club war einfach unglaublich." schwärmte sie vor.

„Dann wird es sie freuen zu hören das wenn alles gut läuft in etwa vier Wochen auch hier in London ein Magix Hat seine Pforten öffnen wird." erklärte er bereitwillig.

Die Freude bei der schwarzhaarigen über diese Nachricht gefiel ihm, diese Pansy hatte wirklich nicht mehr viel mit dem Mädchen zu tun das er noch aus der Schule kannte.

„Wundervoll, ich werde dann auf alle Fälle Stammkundin werden, und ich deute es auch als gutes Zeichen für mein Eigene Geschäftsöffnung."

Pansy zeigte gegenüber zu einem Haus.

„Ich werde nämlich dort ein neues Kleidungsgeschäft mit von mir entworfener Kleidung eröffnen in dem sowohl Zauberer und Hexen, als auch Muggel Einkaufen können durch eine doppelten Geschäftsraum. Einer hier in der Winkelgasse, und einer der zur Muggelwelt offen ist."

„Oh wirklich, da werde ich bei der Eröffnung auf alle Fälle vorbei schauen um mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen, das verspreche ich."

Pansy war darüber sehr erfreut darüber und verabschiedete sich danach um wie sie sagte, die Eröffnung weiter zu planen.

James musste auf alle fälle grinsen, ihm gefiel die schwarzhaarige sehr viel besser als früher in der Schule, er freute sich wirklich auf die Eröffnung ihres Ladens und würde auf alle fälle hingehen um sich anzusehen wie von ihre entworfene Kleidung aussah, und natürlich um sie wieder zu sehen.

Jetzt würde es erst einmal zurück nach Hause gehen, er ging zum Apparationspunkt und löste dann seinen Portschlüssel aus.

Ein halbe Stunde später erschien er im Kamin seines Hauses, anders als früher stieg er elegant aus dem Flohfeuer und klopfte sich leicht den Ruß von seiner Kleidung.

„Hey Boss." wurde er begrüßt, auf seiner Couch saß mit überschlagenden Beinen eine bleiche Blondine mit Eisblauen Augen..

„Anastasia was machst du hier? Warum bist du nicht in und überwachst die Aktion gegen diesen Richter dort?" fragte James und betrachtete die Russin welche sich jetzt erhob und dabei ihren schwarzen Lederrock glatt strich.

„Keine Angst, es läuft wirklich alles wie geplant, drei Teams sind in Stellung. Es sind noch sieben Stunden, dann ist es vorbei, der Kunde wird auf alle Fälle zufrieden sein. Ich habe alles drei mal gecheckt bevor ich her kam, ich werde dich sicher nicht enttäuschen James." erklärte Anastasia mit ruhiger Stimme und trat zu dem lilahaarigen und schmiegte sich an dessen Seite.

„Verstehe, das will ich hoffen, vor allem da ich dich danach aus dem aktiven Dienst nehmen werde."

Die blonde zuckte zurück und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Aber was...warum...ich habe doch immer gut gearbeitet! Oder nicht?" plapperte sie sofort drauf los, doch James grinste einfach.

„Ich komme gerade aus London, wir werden dort einen weiteren Club aufmachen, und die einzige Person die den in meinen Augen leiten kann, bist du." sagte er einfach ihr geplapper völlig ignorierend.

Es dauerte eine geschlagene Minute ehe Anastasias Wortfluss stoppte.

„Was hast du gesagt?" kam es leiser von der Russin.

„Ich sagte wir mache in London nen neun Club auf den du dann leiten sollst leiten sollst mein kleiner Sibirischer Todesengel." wiederholte er und lächelte sie am ende richtig hinterhältig an.

„Du Arschloch." rief sie und fiel James um den Hals.

„Danke, danke, danke, danke..." kam es immer von ihre während sie ihm gleichzeitig Küsse auf Wangen und Lippe drückte.

„Schon gut Anastasia, und jetzt sie zu das du zurück nach kommst, ich will das da nichts schief geht."

Die Russin nickte und salutierte salopp.

„Geht klar Chef, ich werde dafür sorge tragen das alles klappt." sagte sie und küsste ihn noch einem deutlich leidenschaftlicher bevor sie in den Kamin stieg und per Flohpulver abreiste.

Kaum das Anastasia weg war ging James nach draußen, sein Haus lag in einem kleinen Tal an den Ausläufern der Kalifornischen Kaskaden Bergkette.

Für ihn war das hier eine Traumerfüllung, nach seiner Flucht aus Großbritannien hatte er recht lange nach diesem kleinen Flecken Erde gesucht, einem Flecken an dem er Glücklich werden konnte.

Aber dann fand er dieses Tal hier und hat hier sein Haus bauen lassen, ebenso einen Stall und eine große Koppel für die Pferde die er inzwischen hatte, und eine kleine Trainingshalle.

Mit einem Heulen aus der Richtung des Waldes meldete sich Kisa, im nächsten Moment konnte er bereits den weißen Schemen der Wölfin ausmachen.

James wusste schon was gleich passieren würde, Kisa war etwas eigensinnig was ihn anging, so wusste er auch das es gleich krachen würde.

Und da kam die Wölfin auch schon an und sprang ihn aus vollem lauf an, er wurde unter 120 Kilo Wolf begraben und gnadenlos abgeschleckt.

"Uff!" kam es nur von ihm als er zu Boden ging.

„Ist ja gut Mädchen, ist ja gut, es ist genug." sagte er mit mühe und schaffte es dann Kisa von sich herunter zu drücken, die Wölfin fand das wie immer äußerst lustig und warf sich dann erneut auf ihn, weshalb sich das ganze Spiel ein paar Minuten lang hinzog.

Unterbrochen wurde das ganze durch das klingeln des Telefons im Haus, was eher Kisa als James hört, praktisch sofort rannte die Wölfin ins Haus und kehrt mit dem noch immer klingenden Telefon im Maul zurück.

James sah sofort das es nicht das normale Handy war

„Danke mein Mädchen." sagte er als er noch immer auf dem Boden sitzend das Telefon entgegen nahm und Kisa zwischen den Ohren kraulte während er sich straffte und dann das Gespräch annahm.

„Ja." sagte er gelassen aber mit ernster Stimme.

„Boss, hier Bruce, entschuldigen sie bitte die Störung. Aber da ist jemand an einen unserer Schattenläufer heran getreten und hat nach unsere Speziellen Dienste gefragt."

„Verstehe Bruce, wann genau soll das Treffen stattfinden und aus welcher Gemeinde kommt der Interessent?"

„Ich habe den Termin für heute um Mitternacht gemacht, und es ist ein Zauberer aus England, es geht um einen Suchauftrag wie ich aus den Vorabinformation erfahren habe. Oder war das mit der Zeit nicht okay Boss?"

James konnte an der Stimme von Bruce hören das er deutlich klein laut wurde, und es amüsierte ihn, aber Bruce war sein neuster Mitarbeite und musste noch einiges lernen, doch das würde mit der Zeit schon werden.

„Nein ist okay Bruce, treffen ist dann um 23 Uhr für alle."

„Ja Boss, ich werde mich darum kümmere das alle da sind Boss."

„Gut Bruce, aber informiere nur Leute die nicht zur selben Zeit noch an einem Auftrag dran sind."

„Aber natürlich Boss, da werde ich dran denken."

Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte stand James auch auf auf und steckte das Telefon mit einem Klipp an seinen Gürtel.

„Okay Kisa, komm wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug." sagte er zu der Wölfin und ging dann zum Stall um eines seiner Pferde zu satteln und dann einen kleine Ausritt zu machen.

**#+#+#+#+#**

Mit einem leisen Ploppen erschien Albus Dumbledore im Fuchsbau wo Molly Weasley in der Küche stand und scheinbar dabei war das Frühstück für die Familie zuzubereiten.

„Ah Albus, einen guten Morgen wünsche ich. Ron Ginny und Hermine sind bereits wache und ziehen sich an, ich bin sicher sie werden auch gleich herunter kommen." erklärte die resolute Mutter und bot dem weißhaarigen eine Tasse Tee an..

„Es tut mir leid das ich so früh hier herkommen muss Molly, aber es liegt an der Zeitverschiebung, nur deswegen stehe ich morgens um 7 Uhr bei euch in der Küche."

„Das verstehe ich doch Albus, es geht je immerhin um etwas sehr wichtiges. Wir müssen Potter endlich finden und es zu ende bringen. Auch wenn ich etwas skeptisch bin bei dieser Sache jetzt."

„Das verstehe ich sehr gut Molly, zwar geht Severus im diesem Moment einer Spur in Deutschland nach, doch ich will auf Nummer sicher gehen. Deswegen habe ich mir über Dung einen Kontakt herstellen lassen, diese Jäger haben in den letzten Jahren sehr viele unmögliche Sachen bewerkstelligt die andere für unmöglich hielten, nur deswegen wage ich diesen Schritt." erklärte Albus der resoluten Mutter.

Von oben kamen Ginny und Ron in Begleitung von Hermine in die Küche geschlurft und gähnten bevor sie den Schulvorsteher begrüßten und in ruhe frühstückten.

„Ronald, bist du sicher das du Miss Granger mitnehmen willst?" fragte Albus und blickte dabei zu dem Stillen braunhaarigen Mädchen das in kleinen Bissen ein kleines Frühstück aß.

„Nur keine Sorge Direktor, meine kleine Hermine ist völlig Handzahm, sie wird uns sicher keine Schwierigkeiten machen." versicherte Ron und tätschelte Hermine dabei die Wange.

„Nun gut, dann sollten wir uns jetzt beeilen, es ist beinahe 8 Uhr und der Portschlüssel ist sehr instabil. Wenn wir den Zeitpunkt verpassen wird er sich selbst vernichten und wir bekommen keine zweite Chance wie man Dung versicherte. Also kommt bitte zu mir."

Aus einer der unzähligen Taschen seiner Robe holte Albus Dumbledore ein abgegriffen wirkendes Gothic Magazin hervor das er hinhielt damit es alle anfassen konnten.

Als die große Küchenuhr in der Küche des Fuchsbaus dann Acht Uhr schlug aktivierte sich der Portschlüssel und die kleine Gruppe spürte das vertraute, aber deutlich heftige Reißen hinterm Bauchnabel, die Reise selbst dauerte recht lange, und die Landung war eher holprig.

„Willkommen." hörten Dumbledore und seine Begleiter eine leise aber schneidende Stimme nach der Landung und sahen sich sofort um um.

Ihre Lage war sehr eindeutig, sie waren von Vermummten Personen umzingelt und mindesten 3 zu 1 unterlegen.

„Es hieß das nur einer kommen würde, vier sind aber deutlich mehr als einer." sprach die schneidende Stimme und wurde von Wort zu Wort düsterer.

„Ich entschuldige mich dafür, das ist meine Schuld, aber es geht um etwas das uns alle vier angeht. Also bitte nehmen sie meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung an." sagte Albus und musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht aus der Haut zu fahren, diese ganze Situation passte ihm nicht.

Aber er musste vorsichtig sein, sie waren in einer Art Lagerhalle gelandet und keiner konnte sagen was oder wer noch alles im Schatten wartete.

„Sie haben Glück das ich bei guter Laune bin, ansonsten würde ich sie jetzt nich zu meinem Boss vorlassen. Dann folgen sie mir mal, aber versuchen sie nicht irgendwas krummes! Sonst bleibt von ihnen nicht genug übrig um damit eine ihrer Teetassen zu füllen."

Albus, Ron und Ginny nickten sofort, Hermine eher stockend.

Anschließend führte der Mann sie zu einer Treppe, alle merkten dabei das weit mehr Personen in den Schatten lauerten als sie auch nur vermutet hatten und ihnen jetzt die Treppe hinauf folgten in ein großes dunkles Büro.

Auch hier waren bereits Personen anwesend, und Dumbledore spürte eine Art von Unterschwelliger Gefahr, als wenn man ihn und seine drei Begleiter noch einmal warnen wollte nichts dummes zu tun.

Hinter einem große schwarzen Schreibtisch saß auf einem Ledernen Chefsessel ein Mann der eine Kapuze trug und man nichts als schwärze sah wo eigentlich sein Gesicht zu sehen sein müsste, seine Haltung und auch seine Ausstrahlung zeigte dazu sehr deutlich wer hier das sagen hatte.

„Sie mal einer an wer sich da in die Schattenlande wagt, der berühmte Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, und unverkennbar zwei Mitglieder der großen Familie Weasley. Was verschafft uns diese Ehre das sie uns Besuchen? Wollen sie vielleicht das wir uns um ihren dunklen Lord kümmern?" die Stimme des Anführers war Kalt wie Eis, und doch war der Witz in seinen Worten zu hören.

„Sie würden den dunklen Lord für uns töten, könnten sie das wirklich?" fragte Ron aufgeregt, als Antwort bekam er lachen aus allen Ecken des Raumes.

„Diesen speziellen Dienst könnten ihr euch nicht mal in euren Träumen leisten." hisste der Anführer und stoppte mit einer sachten Handbewegung auch das Lachen seiner Leute.

„Also, warum sind sie hier Albus Dumbledore?"

Albus wollte in seine Robe greifen, er hatte sich dabei nichts gedacht, doch er bereute das sofort.

Denn mit einem mal wurde der weißhaarige von allen Seiten ins Visier genommen, und das nicht nur mit Zauberstäben.

Als Veteran des zweiten Weltkrieges wusste er von damals noch sehr gut was Schusswaffen anrichten konnten, und er wollte sich nicht ausmalen wie moderne Waffen einen Menschlichen Körper zurichten konnten.

„Langsam." hisste einer der Männer hinter dem Schulvorsteher der dem alten Mann dabei die Spitze eines Messers in den Nacken drückte, dieser nickte sehr vorsichtig und langsam bevor er noch langsamer ein Foto hervor holte und es dann hoch hielt.

Eine der umstehenden gestalten, eine Frau dem Körperbau nach zu Urteilen nahm es und ging um den Schreibtisch herum um es dem Anführer zu geben.

„Das ist das letzte aktuelle Foto das wir von Harry James Potter haben, er ist es den wir durch sie suchen lassen möchten."

James musste sich sehr zusammen reißen um jetzt nicht wieder anfangen zu lachen, er sollte wirklich sich selbst suchen, das war einfach zum schießen komisch fand er.

Als die vier hinter Bruce die ins Büro kamen dachte er im ersten Moment das sein Herz in seiner Brust zerplatzen würde, denn mit Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron und Hermine hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Besonders der Anblick von Hermine Schockte ihn, wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er meinen sie hätte sich seit der Schule nicht verändert, nicht ein Stück.

Seine einstmals beste Freundin sah noch ganz genau so aus wie in der fünften Klasse.

Irgendwie schaffte James es ruhig zu bleiben und seine Maske und seine Geistigen Schilde oben zu behalten und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Nun Mister Albus Dumbledore, ihr Suchziel ist selbst für uns hier kein Unbekannter, auch wir verfolgen die Nachrichten ihres kleinen Landes. Was bedeutet das für sie, es bedeutet das die Bezahlung für diesen Auftrag nicht sehr billig wird. Denn immerhin reden wir hier von einem jungen Mann der sich schon einige Jahre sehr gut versteckt hält."

Dumbledore schluckte deutlich und wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen als eine vermummte Frau an den Schreibtisch heran trat zu James.

„Wir haben da ein Problem bei einer anderen Sache Boss, sie sollten sich das lieber mal selber anhören." sagte sie so das die Gäste es hören konnten und hielt dabei James ein Handy hin.

„Verzeihen sie bitte, ich muss mich schnell um dieses leidiges Thema kümmern, werde aber in einer Minute wieder zurück sein." erklärte James seinem ehemaligen Direktor und erhob sich und ging in den Schatten in einer Ecke des Büros.

„Aber natürlich, wir werden gerne warten." sagte Dumbledore noch schnell und James war sicher das der Blick des alten Mannes sich in seinen Rücken bohrte.

„Was ist los?" fragte James leise als er praktisch im Schatten verschwunden war.

Für außen stehende sah das was man ihm reichte wie ein ganz normales Handy aus, aber es war eigentlich ein Detektor für Magie, ein echten Stück Magisch/Technische Hardware der neusten Generation.

„Es ist das Mädchen, auf ihr liegen mehrere Kontroll-, Bann-, und Blockadezauber, die ist ein echter Zombie." bekam James ins Ohr geflüstert, er selbst konnte auf dem Detektor das ganze sogar noch einmal selber sehen.

„Wenn die vier abreisen will ich das ihr die braunhaarige hier behaltet, Manipuliert den Portschlüssel oder sonst was. Mir egal wie ihr es macht, aber ich will das sie hier bleibt." hisste der lilahaarige bevor er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

„Verzeihen sie bitte die Unterbrechung, aber ich musste mich mit jemand herumärgern der gegen unseren Vertrag verstoßen hat ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken. Solch einen Fehler macht man uns gegenüber nur einmal, danach hat man die restliche Ewigkeit zeit es zu bereuen." erklärte James dabei und genoss es wie drei der vier vor ihm sitzenden schluckten während um sie herum die im Schatten stehenden leise und gehässig lachten.

James fiel dabei auf das Hermine praktisch nicht darauf reagierte.

„Also Mister Dumbledore, wir waren bei dem Preis für ihren Auftrag glaube ich. Sind sie sich der Tragweite ihrer Anfrage bewusste, und welche Geldliche Größe dabei auf sie zu kommt, und das wir dabei nach unseren regeln handeln?" fuhr James danach einfach fort.

„Das bin ich Sir, wir werden Bezahlen was nötig ist." erklärte der Schulvorsteher mit fester Stimme.

Unter seiner verdunkelten Kapuze grinste James wie ein Wolf den man mitten in eine Herde Lämmer gesetzt hatte.

„Sehr schön Mister Dumbledore, der Preis für ihre Suche beträgt drei Millionen, und zwar US Dollar. Die eine Hälfte sofort, die andere nach Abschluss des Auftrages. Sollte der Auftrag unmöglich zu erfüllen sein, oder jemand anders findet Mister Potter vor uns, behalten wir trotzdem die bereits gezahlte Summe. So arbeiten wir, sollte ihnen das nicht passen, dann gehen sie lieber jetzt."

Für James war es ein echter Hochgenuss in die entsetzten Gesichter von drei von vieren zu blicken, Dumbledore war deutlich schockiert und schien mit seiner Fassung zu ringen.

„D...D...Da...Das ist wirklich eine sehr stolze Summe, und auch ihre Bedingungen sind nicht sehr einfach." sagte der alte Mann nachdem er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Aber ich bin bereit die geforderte Summe zu zahlen."

James holte aus seinem Schreibtisch einen Vertrag hervor und setzte Summe und Bedingungen ein ehe er Dumbledore mit einer Blutfeder unterschreiben ließ und eine Kopie des Vertrages an den Mann abgab.

„Der Auftrag wird anlaufen sobald sie die geforderte Summe überwiesen haben, alle nötigen Bankdaten haben sie erhalten, sie stehen auf der Rückseite ihrer Kopie, Gringotts wird sicher alles regeln können. Und nun gehen sie, ich erwarte noch andere Kunden."

Die vier Besucher wurden wieder zu dem Ort geführt an dem sie angekommen waren, eine verhüllte Gestalt gab ihnen eine Zeitung.

„Das ist ihr Portschlüssel zurück, er wird sie an einen öffentlichen Ort der Magischen Englischen Welt bringen." bekamen sie erklärt und merkten dabei nicht wie eine andere Gestalt Hermine eben so weit zurück zog das sie nur ein paar cm vom Portschlüssel trennte.

Das typische Reißen hinterm Bauchnabel war deutlich heftiger wie beim ersten mal, und die kleine Gruppe landete mehr als unsanft nicht unweit von Gringotts.

„Zum Teufel wo ist Granger?" rief Ron als er sich gesammelt hatte und merkte das jemand fehlte, immer wieder sah er sich immer um in der Hoffnung sie doch noch zu entdecken, doch die kleine Gruppe war um eine Person geschrumpft.

**#+#+#+#+#**

Freiheit war etwas das sie schon lange nicht mehr kannte, ihre Welt bestand nur noch aus dem zusehen aus der zweiten Reihe.

So viele Jahre musste sie sich nun schon von Ron quälen und demütigen lassen, von dem Ron von dem sie einmal dachte er wäre ein wahrer Freund.

Doch nach dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung als Harrys Pate Sirius durch den Schleier viel, viel auch sie.

Zu genau erinnerte sie sich nach Sirius Fall zu Harry gehen wollte, ihm endlich sagen wollte was sie wirklich für ihm Empfand, doch es kam so anders.

Seit dem hörte sie Rons gehässig Stimme jede Nacht, hörte wie er „Imperius." sagte, und sah seinen Blick wie er danach immer verkündete das sie nur ihm gehören würde.

„...Imperius nur eine Sache...Tränke...Kontrolle..."

Was war das, da waren Stimmen, Stimmen die sie nicht kannte.

„...Wie lange...Helfen...etwas tun..."

War es möglich das sie endlich gerettet war, aber wer half ihr, und warum?

Sie wusste das wenn sie sich stark genug Konzentrierte, sie mehr von dem mitbekam was außerhalb ihres Geistes vor sich ging, und genau das tat Hermine jetzt, sie konzentrierte sich.

**xxx**

„Was zu tun bleibt? Also zu erst müssen wir ihren Organismus entgiften, sie hat Jahrelang Tränke bekommen die ihren Geist verschließen und sie für Kontrollzauber zugänglich machte. Erst wenn wir das geschafft haben können wir beginnen die Bann- und Blockadezauber zu brechen, sonst laufen wir Gefahr sie zu überanstrengen und dabei vielleicht zu töten."

James hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und hörte Robert Constand zu, Robert war Heiler im größten Magischen Krankenhaus der USA und Chefheiler der Jäger.

„Also sagst du das wir einfach abwarten sollen Richard, verstehe ich dich da richtig?"

„Ja genau das rate ich James, das einzige was wir eventuell noch mache könnten um die junge Dame zu unterstützen, wäre ihren Geist zu stärken. Aber das müsste ein Spezialist machen, wenn wir da jemanden ran lassen der sich wie die Axt im Walde verhält wird es nur schlimmer. Und ich kenne niemanden der das Level an Geistiger Magie hat."

„Verstehe Richard, kümmere dich bitte um sie so gut es geht, ich werde sehen ob ich nicht jemanden finde der Experte in Sachen Geistmagie ist." sagte James und sah dann dabei zu wie Hermine sachte weg gebracht wurde.

Amy trat zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wie es scheint wurdest du doch nicht von allen verraten James, es scheint das die Vergangenheit doch nicht so klar ist wie du bis jetzt dachtest." sagte sie leise zu ihm.

„Das ahne ich selbst Amy, aber sag mir, warum habe ich so ein Gefühl das dass Schicksal gerade zur Hintertür rein ist und mir gleich einen Tritt verpassen wird?" fragte er.

„Keine Ahnung James."

„Warum habe ich mit so einer Antwort gerechnet, egal, ich denke wir gehen jetzt nach Hause. Der Abend war aufregend genug finde ich."


	4. Chapter 03

**Harry Potter - Magix Hat**

**Kapitel 03.**

**######**

Zwei Tage, zwei geschlagene Tage waren seit seiner Ankunft in Deutschland vergangen, und seit eben diesen zwei Tagen verschwendete Severus Snape nun schon seiner Meinung nach seine Zeit hier.

Zwei Tage die er nie im Leben wieder bekommen würde dank Albus Dumbledore, am Anfang wollte er noch Potter die Schuld dafür geben, aber dann wurde ihm klar wie unsinnig das wäre.

Immerhin hatte ihn nicht Potter hierher geschickt, sondern der große allwissende und in Severus Augen langsam senil werdende Albus Dumbledore, und genau mit dem Sprach er gerade per Kamin.

„Und ich sage es gerne noch einmal, das hier ist eine Sackgasse! Genau so wie die dutzende male zuvor Herr Direktor." erklärte Severus so ruhig wie nur möglich, denn er musste sich zusammenreißen da er merkte wie er um seine Fassung kämpfen musste.

„Nein Severus du verstehst nicht, du "musst" etwas finden, und das ganz schnell. Ich habe zwar noch eine Möglichkeit in der Hinterhand, aber dieses kostet mich ein verdammtes Vermögen, also bring mir Ergebnisse."

Dumbledore unterbrach von seiner Seite aus die Verbindung, eher langsam zog der Tränkemeister seinen Kopf wider aus dem Kamin.

Seine linke Augenbraue zuckte gefährlich.

„**AHHHHHHHH."** brüllte er im nächsten Moment seine Wut heraus und zwei Vasen, mehrere Gläser und ein Spiegel explodierten in einem Regen aus Scherben und Splittern.

„Dieser verdammte dumme senile Idiot, wie kann man nur so verbohrt sein, das wird doch von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer." murmelte der Spion und reinigte sein Zimmer mit einem schnellen Zauber bevor er seine Robe auszog und über den nächsten Stuhl warf.

Er beschloss erst einmal duschen zu gehen und sich dann zu überlegen was er tun sollte, denn er konnte im Moment keinen wirklich klaren Gedanken fassen.

Es konnte einfach so nicht weiter machen wie bisher, sonst würde er bald seinen Verstand verlieren.

Aber selbst die heiße Dusche brachte ihn zu keinem Ergebnis, und das hieß er hatte keine andere Wahl als so weiter zu machen wie die letzten beiden Tage.

**#+#+#+#+#**

James gähnte und fuhr mit seinem Wagen in die Tiefgarage eines großes Bürogebäude das in der Innenstadt von Los Angeles lag und parkte dann auf einem Parkplatz an dem sein Name stand.

Danach ging er durch die Tiefgarage auf einen per Videokameras überwachten Aufzug zu, auf dessen Türen ein Emblem zu sehen war, ein schwarze/silbernes Ritterschild mit zwei gekreuzten Schwertern und einem Raben.

In der Tiefgarage begegneten ihm eine Hand voll Personen, und alle grüßten ihn kurz und James grüßte zurück.

In der Obersten Etage stieg er aus dem Aufzug, dort wartete bereits jemand auf ihn.

„Guten Morgen Sir!" wurde er von der jungen Frau begrüßt, sie hatte kurze schwarzen Haare, eine Brille und war mit einem grauen Hosenanzug bekleidet, alles im allen wirkte sie sehr ernst und professionell.

„Guten Morgen Cassandra, wie sieht es aus, irgendwelche besonderen Angelegenheiten denen ich mich sofort widmen muss?" fragte der lilahaarige und ging durch eine Offene Doppeltür in ein großes edles und modern eingerichtetes Büro.

„Wir haben drei Anfragen auf Personenschutz. Ansonsten nur die üblichen Berichte Sir." erklärte die schwarzhaarige während James sich hinter einem großen drei Meter breiten Schreibtisch nieder lies auf dessen linken Seite drei Computerbildschirme standen und rechts drei Telefone.

Hinter dem Schreibtisch befand sich eine gigantische Fensterfront die über die gesamte Wandbreite und Höhe ging.

„Also kein Land das zu Stürzen oder zu Befreie ist! Nun Gut, dann fangen wir mal mit dem Personenschutz an. Wer sind denn die Kunden? Jemand unbekanntes oder uns bekannte Kunde?" fragte er und lehnte sich in seinem Chefsessel zurück.

Cassandra nahm eine Fernbedienung vom Schreibtisch und auf einen Knopfdruck verdunkelte sich die Fensterfront und ein Regal an der rechten Wand fuhr in den Boden und gab Blick auf einen Gigantischen Plasmabildschirm frei auf dem nur Sekunden später das Bild eines älteren Herren mit Halbglatze erschien.

„Die erste Anfrage kommt von Walter Kurzer, ein deutscher Industrieller und Mitbesitzer von Wellenheimer und Kurzer GmbH. Er kommt in die Staaten um für die Firma neue Geschäftswege zu eröffnen. Er möchte für sich, sein Frau und seine 16 Jährige Tochter eines unsere vollen Personenschutzpakete. Mister Kurzer ist auch bereit die von uns geforderten Summen zu zahlen."

James hatte genau zugehört und nickte dabei langsam.

„Kurzer, der Name kommt mir von unseren Schattengeschäften bekannt vor Cassandra, oder irre ich mich da?"

Die schwarzhaarige schob ihre Brille zurecht und zeigte den Ansatz eines Lächelns.

„Ihre Vermutung ist korrekt Sir, wir haben vor drei Monaten für einen Fränzösische Kunden bei Wellenheimer und Kurzer GmbH Werksspionage betrieben. Eine große Sache, es ging um einige Bahnbrechende Neuentwicklungen im Bereich der Produktion und brachte auch uns eine Menge ein."

„Gut, er bekommt den geforderten Schutz!" ordnete James an und das Bild auf dem großen Bildschirm wechselte und zeigte eine junge Frau.

„Die nächste Anfrage kommt von Chrystel C., sie hat zur Zeit ein Problem mit einen hartnäckigen Stalker."

James wusste natürlich wer Chystel C. war, sie war ein aufgehender Stern am Amerikanischen Musikhimmel und auch in seinem Club mindestens einmal im Monat zu sehen.

„Ein Stalker, wie schlimm ist es?"

Cassandra rückte ihre Brille erneut leicht zurecht.

„Sehr schlimm Sir, es gab Drohbriefe und drei Angriffe gegen Personen von Miss Chrystels Umfeld. Wobei der letzte Angriff fast mit dem Tod des Opfers endete." berichte sie.

„Wer war das Opfer des Angriffes Cassandra?"

„Melissa Forsers, die ein Jahr jüngere Cousine von Miss Chrystel. Der Angriff auf Miss Forsers ereignete sich in deren Highschool nach dem Unterricht."

„Gut, Chystel bekommt ein zwei Mann Team als direkten Schutz. Ein Profiler Team soll sich außerdem auf die Suche nach diesem Stalker machen und ihn dann ein für alle mal aus dem Verkehr ziehen."

„Natürlich Sir, die letzte Anfrage kommt mal wieder von Weißen Haus. Der Präsident wünscht ein Team als Schutz für seine Tochter."

Tja, das war wirklich gut für ihn und Ravenguard, seinem zweiten Standbein und dem Gegenstück seiner Jäger.

Wo die Jäger Tot und verderben brachten, gab Ravenguard Schutz, als Söldner brachten sie zwar auch mal den Tot, doch eben Schutz stand im Vordergrund.

„Gut Cassandra, stellen sie die üblichen Leute dafür ab. Bekannte Gesichter dürften dabei am Besten sein, und wenn sie mit dem Präsidenten sprechen Cassandra, dann fragen sie ihn doch mal ob er bereit wäre uns einen ausrangierten Flugzeugträger oder ein U-Boot zu verkaufen?"

Er genoss es wie bei seiner Assistentin die so kühlen und gefassten Gesichtszüge für einige Sekunden völlig entgleisten.

„Ich werde mich um alles kümmern Sir, ich habe ausserdem die Liste mit Experten für Geistmagie bereit gelegt wie sie es wollten!"

Jetzt war James auf alle Fälle gespannt, er schickte Cassandra mit einer leichten Handbewegung davon und widmete sich dann der Liste mit Geistmagiern während nach einem Knopfdruck von ihm hinter ihm das Fenster wieder hell wurde.

Er brauchte einen Spezialisten um Hermine zu helfen, und dank Cassandras erstklassigen Recherchen würde er wirklich den besten Experten dafür finden.

Der Oberste Name auf der Liste schockte ihn dann im ersten Moment, denn da stand der Name Snape.

Aber nicht Severus Snape, sondern Seraphina Snape, Severus Snape stand an zweiter stelle der Liste.

Sofort drückte er einen kleinen Knopf an der Gegensprechanlage und rief Cassandra.

„Cassandra, ich möchte eingehende Infos über Seraphina Snape. Und das so schnell wie es geht!"

Keine Minute später kam Cassandra in sein Büro mit ihrem PDA in der Hand.

„Seraphina Snape, alter 39. Jüngere Schwester von Severus Snape. Hatte laut unseren Recherchen nie etwas mit Voldemort oder anderen Todessern zu tun gehabt. Mit 17 und dem Abschluss an Hogwarts verließ sie ihr Elternhaus und lebte dann erst in Deutschland und dann in der Schweiz wo sie noch heute Lebt und Arbeitet. Sie Unterrichtet dort an ein kleinen Magischen Schule Verwandlung und einen Sonderkurs für Geistmagie."

James blieb stumm und hört ihr zu, wie immer war er fasziniert wie effizient sie war.

„Gut Cassandra, lass ihr ein Angebot machen. Wenn sie auf deiner Liste ganz oben steht, dann ist sie sicher die Beste!" sagte er und erhob sich dann aus seinem Stuhl und stellte sich mit den Händen hinterm Rücken vor das Panoramafenster und blickte hinaus.

„Ich werde selber gehen Sir, und werde ihr nur das nötigste sagen. Vielleicht wäre es auch das Beste wenn ich ein treffen zwischen ihnen Vermittele Sir, so könnten sie ihren Standpunkt in dieser Angelegenheit mit eigenen Worten klar machen."

James nickte.

„Das wäre für mich auch akzeptabel Cassandra. Kümmere dich nach deinem besten Wissen und Gewissen um diese Sachen."

Cassandra nickte mit ernsten Gesicht und wandte sich dann um, um aus dem Büro zu gehen, dabei benutzte sie ihr PDA um beim Ministerium für Magie einen Portschlüssel in die Schweiz zu Ordern und dann noch eine Vertretung für sich zu rufen.

Auf ihrem PDA bekam sie dann auch nach nur fünf Minuten die Meldung das im Magische Ministerium ein Portschlüssel auf sie warten würde.

James bekam in seinem Büro davon eher weniger mit, denn er beschäftigte sich dann doch lieber mit seinem neusten Ravenguard Projekt.

Nachdem er seinen ersten Club aufgemacht hatte und der dann etwa ein Jahr lief hatte er durch einige Gäste die einmal zu den Amerikanischen Streitkräften gehört hatten, mitbekommen wie viel Geld mit Kriegen zu machen war.

Die Kriege, das Kämpfen, es war etwas das zur Menschheit gehörte und wahrscheinlich noch sehr lange so bleiben würde.

Denn er zweifelte stark daran das die Menschen sich in naher Zukunft so weit weiterentwickelt hatten das wirklicher Frieden herrschte, das hatte er inzwischen realisiert.

Dadurch wurde ihm am ende auch bewusst das es mehr als nur eine verborgene Welt gab, nicht nur die Magische Welt verbarg sich, auch die Welt des Krieges verbarg sich vor den Augen der Welt.

Das was man in den Nachrichten sah, die Bilder, die Presseerklärungen, das alles war nur die Spitze des Eisberges konnte man sagen.

Für die Welt der Schatten, der Ganoven und des Verbrechens galt das gleiche, deswegen hatte er erst die Schattenjäger und danach Ravenguard gegründet.

Im Grunde konnte man sagen das dassauch der Grund dafür war das er sich inzwischen so sehr für alles Militärische interessierte, wie sein derzeitiges Lieblingsprojekt nur zu genau zeigte.

Auf einem der Computerbildschirme waren die Grundaufbauten eines Flugzeugträgers zu sehen, er wusste genau was für Träger bei der Navy derzeit außer Dienst waren und auf ihrer Verschrottung warteten, nur deshalb hatte er schon mit dem Planen begonnen.

Die Frage die blieb, war was er für so einen kleinen Träger zahlen durfte, doch um Geld brauchte er sich so wie Cassandra ihm versicherte erst einmal keine Gedanken machen.

Sein Blick wanderte dabei zu einem Foto das auf seinem Schreibtisch stand, es zeigte ihn selbst, Amy, Cassandra und Anastasia.

Die drei wussten alles was mit James Hat zu tun hatte, sie kannten jedes Geheimnis, jede Begebenheit aus seiner Vergangenheit und auch seine Pläne für die Zukunft.

Sie waren für ihn zu einem wichtigen Teil seines Lebens geworden, und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen auch nur eine von den dreien missen zu müssen, vor allem würde es in seinem Haus dann sicher sehr einsam werden.

Während er das Foto betrachtete viel ihm auch noch etwas ein und er nahm sich einen Zettel um es zu Notieren, _"Dringend im Ministerium einen Permanenten Zweiwege Portschlüssel Amerika/England für Anastasia besorgen"_ schrieb er auf als sich seine Gegensprechanlage meldete.

„Verzeihen sie bitte Mister Hat, der Japanische Botschafter ist auf Leitung eins und wünscht mit ihnen zu Sprechen." meldete sich seine momentane Sekretärin.

Tja, und damit hatte ihn die Arbeitsrealität wieder, James atmete einmal durch und griff dann zum Telefonhörer während.

**#+#+#**

Es war nicht sonderlich schwer nach ihrer Ankunft in der Schweiz den Weg zu der kleinen Magischen Schule zu finden die ihr Ziel war.

Bei ihrer Ankunft half man Cassandra sehr gerne dabei und gab ihr die Entsprechenden Koordinaten zum Apparieren.

So erschien sie kurz darauf mit einem leisen Ploppen vor einem kleinen Schloss das man wirklich mit einem der Schlösser wie sie im Märchen immer vorkamen vergleichen konnte.

Bereits als sie sich auf den Haupteingang des Gebäudes zubewegte, öffnete sich dieser und eine ältere Dame in Magierrobe erschien.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Leoni Stelzer, Direktorin dieser Schule. Was führt sie zu uns?" fragte die Direktorin distanziert aber nicht unfreundlich.

„Guten Tag Frau Direktorin Stelzer. Mein Name ist Cassandra Lightstone, ich würde gerne mit Miss Seraphina Snape sprechen wenn es sich einrichten lässt." erklärte sie und gab der Direktorin dabei ihre Ravenguard Visitenkarte.

Diese sah sich die Karte an und bat Cassandra dann ihr zu folgen.

„Miss Snape hat derzeit eine Freistunde und wird wohl im Lehrerzimmer sein." erklärte die Direktorin und führte die Brillenträgerin durch die Schule.

„Miss Snape sie haben Besuch!" sagte die Direktorin als sie ins Lehrerzimmer kamen und Cassandra sah sich einer Frau gegenüber die alles andere als eine fast 40 Jährige Aussah.

Nein diese Frau war doch sicher nicht älter als Mitte zwanzig.

„Seraphina Snape?" fragte Cassandra.

„Ja das bin ich! Und sie sind?"

„Cassandra Lightstone, verzeihen sie bitte meine Verwunderung aber laut meinen Informationen hatte ich jemand, nun ja, älteren erwartet!"

Die schwarzhaarige Seraphina lächelte und bot Cassandra mit einem Wink an Platz zu nehmen.

„Nun Miss Lightstone, was führt sie zu mir?"

„Ich bin hier weil ich, bzw. meine Firma ihre Hilfe Benötigt Miss Snape. In Geistmagie sind sie 'die' Koryphäe, und genau diese Fähigkeiten benötigt mein Chef derzeit! Wir haben eine junge Frau die geistig schwer geschädigt wurde, mit Magie und Tränken, und für ihre gefahrlose Genesung benötigen wir ihre Hilfe." erklärte Cassandra.

„Ah ja, ich gebe zu das dass sehr tragisch ist. Aber warum sollte ich ihnen bei ihrem Problem helfen?" fragte Seraphina ruhig.

„Nun Miss Snape, wären sie bereit zu einem persönlich Gespräch mit meinem Chef? Ich kann ihnen hier nicht wirklich alles sagen da es für meinen Arbeitgaber gleichzeitig eine persönliche Sache ist."

Seraphina nahm einen Terminplan zur Hand und blätterte durch die Seiten.

„Nun Miss Lightstone, Freitag endet mein Unterricht um 13 Uhr. Das wäre der nächster Termin den ich wahrnehmen könnte."

„Dann werde ich kommen und sie hier abholen Miss Snape."

**#+#+#+#**

In zwei Stunden würde die Sonne untergehen und das Magix Hat würde seine Türen öffnen, James war vom Ravenguard Bürohaus aus mit dem Wagen gefahren.

Nach seiner Ankunft ging er durch den Laden, kontrollierte jede Bar und sprach mit den Barkeepern, den Kellnern und Kellnerinnen, danach waren die DJs dran, er ließ sich erzählen was heute so aufgelegt werden wurde.

James achtete immer darauf das nur das neuste und angesagte Gespielt wurde, natürlich musste man zu der Musik auch gut Feiern können.

Danach sprach er mit den Türstehern, wobei auch Amy dabei war und allen sagte was für VIPs zu erwarten waren.

„Also denkt bitte dran, der obere VIP Bereich ist heute den ganzen Abend von der Offense Line der 49er gebucht. Da brauchen wir drei zusätzliche Leute die die Fans abhalten und mindestens zwei extra Bedienungen für den Service. Das sind Footballspieler die ihr letztes Spiel überragend gewonnen haben, die werden richtig Kohle lassen wenn sie Feiern." sagte James und Amy teilte dabei die Leute ein.

Sie waren gerade mit der Besprechung durch und der Clubbesitzer wollte noch einmal einen Gang durch den Laden machen als ein junge blonde mit wildem Irokesenschnitt, Unterlippenpiercing und einem roten karierten Faltenminirock auf James zu kam.

„Boss, oben wartet eine Eule von Gringotts auf sie!"

„Danke Stacy. Komm Amy, das dürfte mehr Arbeit für uns beide sein."

Da Amy nicht ganz verstand was er damit meinte, folgte sie ihm einfach nach einem Schulterzucken hinauf ins Büro wo auf einer Vogelstange eine sehr offiziell aussehende Eule mit einem sehr großen und dicken Umschlag wartete.

„Okay James, was ist das?" fragte die dunkelhäutige und setzte sich dann einfach auf linke Seite des Schreibtisch.

James sagte erst einmal nichts und nahm den geflügelten Boten den Umschlag ab und gab ihm etwas Wasser und ein paar Eulenkekse bevor er sich setzte und den Umschlag öffnete.

Der Inhalt des Umschlages entpuppte sich als ein ganzer Haufen Papier, Blaupausen wie man beim zweiten Blick erkannte, Blaupausen eines Gebäudes um genau zu sein.

„Das hier Amy, das hier sind die Grundpläne des Gebäudes das ich in London für uns erstanden habe, ein Gebäude einer Lagerfirma. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Planen wie es aussehen soll damit es ein echtes Magix Hat wird. Wir Planen und die Bauleute setzen es um."

Jetzt war Amy regelrecht Feuer und Flamme, sie riss James die Plane aus der Hand und legte sich dann einfach mit ihnen lang neben dem Schreibtisch auf den Boden.

Auf James zauberte das ein lächeln, manchmal benahm sie sich wie ein kleines Kind, aber genau das war eine der Seiten die er so an ihr liebte.

Während er Amy betrachtete wie sie die Pläne vor sich verteilte und studierte, teilweise mit einem Bleistift etwas veränderte kam aus der über dem Büro liegenden Wohnung Cassandra herunter.

Sie hatte ihren professionell aussehenden Hosenanzug gegen einen roten Minirock und eine Luftige schwarze Bluse getauscht, ebenso trug sie jetzt einen modische Brille mit rotem Gestell und leicht roten Gläsern.

„Du hast am Freitag einen Termin mit Miss Seraphin Snape. Sprich mit ihr ehrlich und flirte ein bisschen mit ihr, dann macht sie sicherlich mit, aber übertreibe es nicht. Und mach dich auf einiges gefasst, mit ihrem dir so gut bekannten Bruder ist sie nicht zu vergleichen, das wäre als wenn du Champagner mit Wasser vergleichst." erklärte Cassandra während sie leichtfüßig durch das Büro schritt sich dann einfach rittlings auf Amys Hüfte setzte um ebenfalls die Pläne zu betrachten.

Das waren zwei von dreien, James drehte mit einer gewissen Erwartung seinem Stuhl so das er zur Bürotür schauen konnte, und dann wie auf Stichwort öffnete sich die Tür und Anastasia kam herein.

„Der Job im kalten Norden ist erledigt, die Bezahlung wurde geleistet und alles lief glatt Boss!" sagte die blonde Russin und salutierte vor ihm bevor sie mit leichtem Anlauf auf seinen Schoß sprang und ihn erst einmal küsste.

Ja sein Persönliches Trio Infernale war mal wieder bei ihm vereint, aber stören tat es ihn nicht, ganz und gar nicht.

**#+#+#+#**

Würden irgendjemand der ihn kannte jetzt sehen, würde Severus Snape sich ganz sicher des Mordes Schuldig machen.

Denn der sonst so steife Tränkemeister saß in schwarzen Jeans und einem schwarzen Hemd bekleidet in einem kleinen Café mitten in der Innenstadt von Frankfurt und trank einen Kaffee.

Laut dem Informanten von Dumbledore sollte der Mann den er für Harry Potter gehalten hatte, hier in der Innenstadt herum gelaufen sein.

Und nur aus diesem Grund saß er jeden Tag in einem anderen Café oder ging in der Innenstadt auf und ab auf der suche nach einem verdammten Phantom.

_/Verdammter Dumbledore, der Kerl wird einfach nur Senil! Und Voldemort ist nicht besser verflucht noch mal!/_

Eines wusste er, sollte Severus jemals wieder in den Genuss kommen Harry James Potter gegenüber zu stehen, würde er ihn erst beglückwünschen weil er sich so gut verstecken konnte, und dann eine reinhauen wegen der ganzen Arbeit die er deswegen gehabt hat.


	5. Chapter 04

**Harry Potter - Magix Hat**

**Kapitel 04.**

**######**

Sechs Tage, fast eine ganze Woche, so lange war Severus Snape nun schon hier in Frankfurt, und der Tränkemeister hatte nun wirklich endgültig genug davon, er konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Sein Persönliches Nervenkleid war so etwas von überstrapaziert, das hatten selbst die Zwillinge in ihrer besten Zeit in Hogwarts nicht geschafft.

Deswegen war er jetzt auch dabei seine sieben Sache zu packen.

Teilweise Wütend stopfte er seine Kleidung in seinen Koffer, etwas was nicht wirklich zu seinem eigentlichen Ordnungssinn als Meister der Tränke passte.

Eine knappe halbe stunde später erschien er wieder auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts und schritt auf das große Eingangstor zu.

Aus den Tiefen seiner Robe holte er eine alt aussehende Taschenuhr hervor um zu sehen welche Zeit es war, so wusste er das im Schloss gerade das Mittagessen eingenommen wurde.

Severus wusste das er den Direktor am Tisch in der großen Halle finden würde, und das er auch nicht sehr erfreut über sein auftreten sein würde, doch das war ihm im Moment egal.

Mit viel Schwung öffnet er die Tore zur großen Halle und schritt dann mit gewohnt wehenden Roben durch die Große Halle.

Im ersten Moment waren alle Gespräche an den vier Haustischen verstummte, ja so musste es sein wenn er erschien, das gefiel ihm.

Die Gespräche begannen erst langsam wieder nachdem der Tränkemeister am Lehrertisch angekommen war.

Am besagten Tisch erhob sich Albus Dumbledore mit einem deutlich überraschten Gesichtsausdruck und verließ die Halle durch einen Seiteneingang.

Severus folgte ihm bis hinauf in sein Büro wo der Dirktor den schwarzhaarigen mit einem nicht sehr nettem Blick fixierte.

„Also Severus, warum bist du hier? Ich sehe keinen Potter in deiner Obhut, also wieso bist du jetzt schon wieder hier?" fragte Dumbledore mit seiner besten Großvaterstimme und dem Ansatz eines freundlichen Lächelns, wobei man merkte das beides deutlich erzwungen war.

„Weil es keinen Potter gab den ich mitbringen konnte "Herr Direktor"! Und sie sollten nicht jedes mal wenn einer "Ihrer" sogenannten Informanten ihnen etwas von einem jungen Mann mit Brille und wirren Haaren erzählt, zur großen Jagt blasen. Denn gut 60% der Jugendlichen und jungen Männer tragen ihre Haare inzwischen so ähnlich wie Potter!" erklärte er dem alten Mann mit betont ruhiger Stimme.

„Das sagst du Severus, aber ich würde gerne deine Gedanken in meinem Denkarium betrachten, lege soviel der Tage in Deutschland darin ab wie es geht damit ich es mir ansehen kann bitte, alles was du nicht ablegen kannst sehe ich mir dann an einem anderen Tag an. Oder ist das in irgendeiner Form ein Problem für dich mein guter Severus?"

„Aber nicht doch Direktor." knurrte er und legte seine silbernen Gedankenfäden in das Denkarium von Dumbledore ab ehe er hinab in seine Kerker ging.

Ein gutes Glas Whisky zu trinken war jetzt in diesem Moment sein stärkster Wunsch, und dann noch eines, und noch eines bis seine Gedanken so benebelt waren das er die letzten Tage vergessen würde.

Auf dem Weg hinab in seine Räume scheuchte er jeden Schüler der ihm über den Weg lief mit nur einem fast tödlichen Blick zurück, sogar seine eigenen Slytherins kamen in diesen Genuss.

Kaum in seinen Räumen erwartete ihn aber einer weitere Überraschung, denn sein Kamin flammte wie auf Kommando auf und der Kopf von Lucius Malfoy erschien.

„Severus, unser Onkel wünscht dich heute Abend zu sehen. Er sagte das er einen dringenden Trank von dir benötigt für seine Gesundheit. 19 Uhr will er dich hier sehen."

Und schon wieder ertappte Severus Snape sich dabei wie er am Liebsten vor Wut und Frustration Laut schreien wollte.

„Ist gut Malfoy, ich werde da sein." sagte der schwarzhaarige mürrisch ohne dabei zum Kamin zu sehen, denn er wollte einfach nur an seine kleine Bar gehen und etwas trinken.

„Komm besser nicht zu spät Snape!" mahnte der blonde mit sehr nachdrücklicher Stimme noch ehe der Kamin erlosch, doch Snape hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin.

Denn der war schon an seiner kleinen Bar und goss sich zwei Finger breit Singlemalt in ein Glas und trank es auf Ex.

„Verdammter Dumbledore, verdammter Riddle!" murmelte er und füllte sein Glas erneut ging dann mit dem und der Flasche in der Hand zu seinem Lieblingsledersessel und ließ sich hinein fallen.

**#+#+#+#+#**

Der Tag war wieder einmal sehr lang gewesen, und normalerweise würde er sich nun auf dem Weg zum Club machen, doch heute nicht.

Denn heute erwartete er ja noch Besuch aus der Schweiz, und nur dank der Zeitverschiebung musste er nun nach 22 Uhr noch hier im Büro sitzen.

Er nutzte die Zeit aber um Berichte aus Russland und dem nahen Osten durchzugehen wo Einheiten von Ravenguard im Einsatz waren.

Als er das aber fertig hatte, widmete er sich wieder seinem Projekt "Rabennest", auf seinem Computer erschienen die Bau- und Deckspläne eines Flugzeugträgers und er begann Veränderungen und Anpassungen vor zu nehmen.

Um genau 22 Uhr 22 erschien Cassandra dann mit einer jungen schwarzhaarigen in der Tür seines Büros und James musste leicht schlucken.

_/Diese Schönheit soll mit dem ollen Miesepetrigen Snape verwandt sein...nie im Leben!/_ dachte er nur als er Seraphina Snape vor sich sah.

Lange Haare, lange Beine und dunkle Augen mit einem Stich Violett, oh ja sie gefiel ihm sehr gut, doch er sah Cassandras Blick und nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln nur.

So schön diese Frau auch war, er hatte sein Trio Infernale und würde diese nicht hintergehen.

James kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und kam seinem Gast mit ausgestreckter Hand entgegen.

„Miss Snape, ich bin James Hat. Es ist mir eine Freude sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen, und ich bin ihnen dankbar das sie bereit sind mit mir zu sprechen." erklärte er und schüttelte ihr mit seinem scharmantesten lächeln die Hand.

„Nun Mister Hat, ich denke es ist nur fair wenn ich mit ihnen rede da das ganze Angelegenheit wohl auch einen persönlichen Hintergrund für sie hat. Dazu kommt das es hier ja doch schon etwas später ist als in der Schweiz, also scheint es ja wichtig für sie zu sein!" entgegnete Seraphina.

„Es ist wahr, von meinem persönlichen Standpunkt aus ist es etwas wichtiges. Aber darf ich noch einem kleinen Ortswechsel vorschlagen, Cassandra kümmerst du dich bitte hier um alles während ich mit Miss Snape in mein anderes Büro wechsle!" sagte James zu Cassandra um bot seinem Gast seinen Arm dabei an.

Seraphina hackte sich ein und lies sich dann nach unten führen wo James seinen Wagen stehen hatte.

Für James war es interessant zu beobachten wie die jung aussehende Frau darauf reagierte als sie vor dem Magix Hat hielten.

„Wird das hier ein ernstes Gespräch oder wollen sie mit mir auf ein Date gehen?" fragte sie während James ihr die Beifahrertür aufhielt und ihr beim aussteigen half.

„Nun, wären sie einen Date mit mir denn sonderlich abgeneigt?" fragte er völlig ungezwungen während er mit seinem Gast auf den Eingang des Clubs zuging.

„Nun, mit Männern die ich nicht kenne gehe ich generell nicht aus. Aber sie dürfen gerne nach unseren Gespräch noch einmal fragen." entgegnete sie und lächelte ihn dann zum ersten mal an, und bei James ging die Sonne auf.

„Nabend Boss!"

Seraphina schaute doch etwas komisch als die Türsteher ihn grüßten und dann ohne Anstalten mit ihr durchließen.

Einer der Türsteher trennte sich von seinen Kollegen und machte James und Seraphina dann den Weg frei in dem er ihnen voraus ging.

Kurz darauf saßen beide in James Büro auf einer gemütlichen Ledercouch nebeneinander mit etwas zu trinken in der Hand.

„Also Mister Hat, ich muss gestehen sie sind ein vielschichtiger und mysteriöser Mann. Erst ihre Firma, dann dieser Club, ich würde sogar beinahe so weit gehen und sie faszinierend nennen." sagte Seraphina und nippte dabei an ihrem Trink.

„Ach wissen sie Miss Snape, wenn man Geld hat aber nichts zu tun, dann ist das Leben doch viel zu langweilig." erklärte James gelassen.

„Nun, das ist wahrlich eine Antwort mit der ich nicht gerechnet habe. Da bin ich um so neugieriger warum ich nun genau hier sitze!"

James Gesicht wurde ernst, er erhob sich um holte vom Schreibtisch einen Bericht und ein paar Fotos.

„Bevor ich ihnen genaueres Erzähle möchte ich ihr Wort das egal wie das hier ausgeht, nichts davon an dritte weiter gegeben wird!"

„Sicher, wenn sie wollen gebe ich auch den Magischen Eid." sagte sie, denn es war klar wie wichtig James das alles war, sein gesamte Mimik zeigte das nur zu deutlich.

„Nein ihr Wort reicht mir! Also, es geht um eine alte Freundin die ich fast 10 Jahre lang nicht gesehen habe. Und als ich sie dann wiedersah, hatte sie sich nicht verändert äußerlich, und ich meine es so wie ich es sage. Das ganze fand ich mehr als merkwürdig, also habe ich sie mehr oder weniger entführt und von einem befreundeten Heiler untersuchen lassen." erklärte er und gab Seraphina den Bericht.

Sie sah sich den Bericht an und James konnte sehen wie ihre Augen langsam immer größer und größer wurden je weiter sie las.

„Ich denke ich verstehe nun warum ich hier bin Mister Hat, und ich werde ihnen helfen."

„Wirklich, das ist wunderbar. Dann sagen sie bitte ab jetzt auch James zu mir, den Mister Hat können wir uns dann schenken denke ich."

„Gerne James, dann sag bitte auch Seraphina zu mir. Ich werde die nächsten paar Tage an meine Schule alles regeln und mich dann sofort mit deiner jungen Freundin beschäftigen." erklärte sie.

Für James war diese Nachricht eine wirklich große Erleichterung.

„Wunderbar, ich werde eine Wohnung bereit stellen, natürlich auf meine Kosten. Und da wir das Geschäftliche nun geklärt haben, wie wäre es wenn wir nach unten in den Club gehen?"

Die schwarzhaarige lächelte wieder und James musste grinsen, denn er kannte dieses Art von lächeln, er sah es immer wieder im Club, Abend für Abend.

„Gerne James. Aber ich gebe zu das ich keine Erfahrung mit solchen Clubs habe." sagte sie und James erhob sich und hielt seinem Gast seine Hand hin.

„Nun dann Seraphina, dann werde ich sie nun in die Geheimnisse der Clubszene einweihen." erklärte James und führte sie hinab in den Club und ins Nachtleben.

**#+#+#+#+#**

Albus wanderte in seinem Büro auf und ab, so viel war in so kurzer Zeit geschehen.

Severus Aufmüpfigkeit und seine Worte, die wie er leider zugeben musste auch zum Teil wahr waren, das musste er nun zugeben.

Dann war da die hohe Summe die diese Jäger haben wollten um Potter zu finden, er hatte zwar einiges an Kapitel zu Verfügung, aber die Bezahlung des Auftrages würde ihn hart treffen.

Und das auch nur weil er nicht an Potters Geld konnte, immer wieder Potter, das passte dem alten Zauberer ganz und gar nicht.

Das neuste Problem war aber Hermine Granger und ihr verschwinden, aber diesen Fehler konnte er Ronald Weasley ankreiden weil dieser sein Besitztum nicht im Auge behalten konnte.

Denn Albus war der Meinung das Mister Weasley selber Schuld war, das er irgendeinen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Aus diesem Grund war das eher ein kleines und nichtiges Problem, das Geld war sein derzeit größtes Problem.

Er lies sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder und holte einige Akten hervor.

„Zabini. Nein ungeeignet. Lovegood. Nein auch nicht. Greengrass. Möglich. Longbottom. Augusta ist schon sehr alt, das würde nicht auffallen. Und Neville ist auch kein wirkliches Hinderniss." murmelte Albus ehe er aufstand und über den Kamin Alastor zu sich rief.

Der alte Kämpfer war auch recht schnell da und humpelte auf den Schreibtisch zu.

„Ah gut das du da bist Alastor, wir haben ein kleines Geldproblem das wir schnell lösen müssen." sagte Albus.

„Verstehe Albus, was schwebt dir genau vor, oder besser wer schwebt dir vor?" fragte Moody und nahm dabei einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann.

„Greengrass und Longbottom. Ich möchte das du dich darum kümmerst, wie ist mir egal, aber es muss schnell gehen!"

„Sicher doch Albus, ich werde noch heute die ersten Vorbereitungen treffen."

Nachdem der alte Auror weg war lehnte Albus Dumbledore sich zurück und ging in Gedanken mal wieder durch was er tun würde wenn er Harry Potter endlich wieder in deinen Händen hatte.

**#+#+#+#+#**

James war wieder in London und war zusammen mit Amy bei einem von den Kobolden empfohlenen Bauunternehmer und besprachen wie der neue Club aussehen sollte.

„Also, wir brauch vier mehr oder weniger abgetrennte Bereiche. Der für das Magische Partyvolk muss dabei völlig für sich stehen, die anderen drei können ruhig durch ein oder zwei Gänge miteinander Verbunden sein." erklärte James und hatte dabei den Bauplan in der Hand.

„Das gilt aber nur für die Partybereiche! Die Servicebereiche, also die Bars und so müssen zugänglich sein für das Personal. Sonst wird die Getränkeversorgung einfach zu Umständlich!" warf Amy sofort ein und deutete auf eine Stelle des Bauplanes.

„Keine Sorge Mister Hat, alle ihre Pläne werden zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit erfüllt." versicherte der Bauunternehmer James.

Nachdem noch einige Kleinigkeiten geklärt wurden, würde der Aufbau des neuen Magix Hat in drei tagen beginnen und ca. zwei Wochen dauern, also konnten in drei Wochen eröffnet werden.

Während Amy sofort per Portschlüssel zurück in die USA reiste, wollte James noch einmal in die Winkelgasse gehen, denn er hatte noch etwas in der Tasche das er los werden wollte.

So Apparierte er in die nähe des Tropfenden Kessels und betrat kurz darauf den alten Pup und setzte sich erst einmal an die Bar und gönnte sich nach fast 8 Jahren mal wieder ein Butterbier, und verzog das Gesicht dabei was den alten Barkeeper Tom auf sich aufmerksam machte.

„Wasn los? Schmeckt dir unser Butterbier etwas nich?" fragte Tom und einige andere Gäste schauten sich sofort um.

„Mein letztes Butterbier ist fast 10 Jahre her!" erklärte James einfach und trank weiter.

Für die meisten Leute schien die Erklärung zu reichen und alle widmeten sich wieder ihren Sachen, nur einige dunkle Gestalten blickten noch immer zur Theke.

James trank sein Butterbier in aller Ruhe aus und machte sich dann auf den weg in die Winkelgasse und ging dort zielstrebig aber gelassen auf den Laden der Weasley Zwillinge zu.

Mit einem grinsen betrat er Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze.

Kaum das er den Laden betreten hatte kamen zwei Rotschöpfe freudestrahlend auf ihn zu.

„Unser neuster Lieblingskunde..." „...beehrt uns wieder einmal." kam es von Fred und George als sie ihm die Hand schüttelten.

„Ja ich war sozusagen gerade in der Gegend und wollte noch mal wegen der Discokugeln mit ihnen beiden sprechen." erklärte James gelassen während die Zwillinge ihn nun skeptisch ansahen.

„Das hört sich verdächtig nach einer Stornierung an!" sagte Fred und sein Bruder nickte, beide sahen nicht sehr glücklich aus.

James jedoch lachte nur und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nein nein, es geht eher um ein kleine Berichtigung. Am Anfang sagte ich ja ich würde gerne so 10 bis 15 dieser Kugeln haben, doch jetzt brauche ich ein paar mehr."

„Mehr, was..." „...heißt Mehr?" wollten die Zwillinge wissen.

„Einhundert, ich hätte gerne genau einhundert dieser Kugeln."

Zu sagen das Fred und George geschockt waren im ersten Moment wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrzehnts gewesen, sie standen da, ihre Münder gingen immer wieder auf und zu und sie schnappten deutlich nach Luft dabei.

Dann begannen sie jedoch sich zu fangen und zu jubeln, sie tanzten gerade zu durch ihren Laden.

**#+#+#+#+#**

Seraphina schaute durch die Räume die die letzten Jahre ihr Zuhause gewesen waren, sie hatte wirklich gerne die Kinder Unterrichtet, ihnen Wissen vermittelt und sie auf die Zukunft vorbereitet.

Doch jetzt war sie dabei ihre Zelte für eine Zeit lang abzubrechen, aber vielleicht wurde es langsam Zeit dafür.

„Und du willst es dir nicht noch einmal Überlegen Sera?"

„Nein Leoni, das hier etwas was ich tun muss. Es geht hier immerhin um das leben eines Menschen, das kann ich nicht ignorieren." sagte sie zu ihrer Direktorin und Freundin Leoni Stelzer.

„Trotzdem Sera, ich kenne dich ja jetzt doch schon ein paar Jahre! Es muss um mehr gehen als um eine Person die Hilfe braucht, oder liege ich da falsch?"

Seufzen war ihre erste Antwort.

„Ja du hast recht Leoni, da ist noch mehr! Es geht auch noch um einen Mann den ich kennen gelernt habe, er hängt bei der Sache auch mit drin. Beim ersten Treffen wusste ich nicht wie ich ihn einschätzen sollte, und je länger das treffen dauerte, um so verwirrter wurde ich." gab Seraphina ihr treffen mit James Hat wieder.

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes waren alle von Seraphinas Sachen komplett verstaut, sie atmete tief durch und blickte dann Leoni Stelzer an.

„Also, das war es dann, ich gehe dann jetzt."

„Wir werden hier alles am Laufen halten bis du wieder zurück kommst, immerhin werde auch ich nicht jünger und brauche eine würdige Nachfolgerin." sagte Leoni während die ersten Tränen bei ihr flossen.

Sera umarmte ihre alte Freundin, diese hatte nun deutliche Tränen in den Augen und brachte die schwarzhaarige anschließend zum Schultor wo sich auch die anderen Lehrer und Lehrerinnen, und vor allem die Schüler und Schülerinnen verabschiedeten.

Eine halbe Stunde später, wobei die meiste Zeit wegen Papierkram verging, erschien Seraphina Snape an dem Internationalen Portschlüsselpunkt in Washington DC.

Kaum 5 Minuten nach ihrer Ankunft erschien Cassandra Lightstone plötzlich und begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Miss Snape, schön das sie da sind. Ich bin hier um sie abzuholen und zu ihrer neuen Wohnung zu bringen, ich hoffe wir haben ihnen etwas passendes gesucht. Wenn nicht sagen sie es einfach und ich regele das dann."

„Ich bin nicht sehr anspruchsvoll Miss Lightstone, also zu sehr Mühe ist da nicht nötig, das versichere ich ihnen."

Cassandra lachte und führte Sera dabei nach draussen.

„Miss Snape, sie sind nun in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, da gib es das Wort anspruchsvoll nicht wirklich."


	6. Chapter 05

**Magix Hat**

**###  
**

**Kapitel 05.**

**#######  
**

James war gute gelaunt heute, er war gerade wieder einmal auf dem Weg nach London um dort zu sehen wie der neue Club nahm langsam Gestalt annahm.

Mit einem Ploppen erschien er nahe des neuen Clubs und ging von dort aus zu Fuß, immerhin

waren die derzeitigen Arbeiter dort Muggel.

Gelassen schlenderte er auf die Baustelle zu wo auch sofort ein Mann mit einigen

zusammengerollten Bauplänen unterm Arm auf ihn zu kam.

„Mister Hat, schön das sie da sind!" begrüßte er James und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Guten Tag Mister Fairlings, und, wie geht es hier voran?" frage James nachdem er von dem

Bauvorsteher einen Bauhelm bekommen hatte und sie zusammen in die alte Lagerhalle gingen.

„Oh es läuft sehr gut Mister Hat, wir sind gestern mit dem Entkernen der Gebäudes fertig

geworden und bereiten jetzt das einziehen der neuen Wände vor. Der Elektriker verlegt seit heute

morgen neue Leitungen und der erste Bartresen ist auch schon eingetroffen." erzählte der Bauvorsteher.

Sie waren inzwischen im ersten Hauptraum angekommen wo die Disko für die normalen

Leute, bzw. Muggel geplant war.

„Ja, sieht sehr gut aus alles." erklärte der lilahaarige und ließ sich noch mehr zeigen und überzeugte

sich das man sich auch an die Baupläne hielt.

Im Kellerbereich wo die Punk- und Gothicszene abfeiern sollte hatte er aber sofort etwas gefunden

das nicht stimmte.

„Der Eingang liegt an der falschen Seite! Der Eingangsbereich sollte an der Westlichen Wand

liege, und nicht an der Nördlichen. Auf der Seite wird im Oberen Bereich der Eingang liegen, also

für die normale Partyszene, also ändern sie das umgehend!" sagte James mit Nachdruck, denn er

wollte nicht das diese beiden so verschiedenen Partyszenen sich trafen.

„Aber natürlich Mister Hat, es tut mir wirklich leid, ich werde das natürlich sofort beheben

lassen!" versicherte der Bauvorsteher und gab Anweisungen an seine Leute.

**#+#+#+#+#**

Albud Dumbledore knirschte schon den ganzen morgen mit den Zähnen, denn er war auf dem Weg

zu Gringots um eine hohe Geldsumme zu überweisen.

1,5 Millionen Doller, diese Summe ließ ihn sauer aufstoßen, vor allem da es Kompliziert werden

würde das alles zu überweisen.

Denn die Kobolde wechselten das Gold hier nur in Englische Pfund, und erst dann in US-Dollar.

Er hatte sich über die derzeitigen Wechselkurse informiert, und diese waren es die ihm schon die ganze Zeit Kopfschmerzen bereiteten.

„Verdammter Potter, unfähiger Snape!" murmelte er immer wieder und stellte das erst ein als

er den ersten Fuß in die Halle der Magischen Bank setzte, sein Ziel war ein Schalter für Überweisungen nach Übersee.

„Sie wünschen?" fragte der Kobold hinter dem Schalter.

„Ich wünsche eine Überweisung an dieses Konto in den Vereinigten Staaten zu senden, und zwar

in Dollar!" erklärte der Direktor, wobei die letzten Worte sehr gepresst klangen, und übergab die entsprechenden Kontodaten an den Kobold weiter.

„Ich nehme doch an das sie sich über das derzeitige Wechselverhältins im klaren sind?"

„Ja!" knurrte Albus und musste sich deutlich zusammen reißen.

„Welche Summe wünschen sie zu Überweisen und von welchem Konto soll es Überwiesen

werden?" fragte der Kobold in aller ruhe.

„1,5 Millionen US-Dollar, und das hier ist das Konto von dem sie die Summe Abbuchen sollen."

Der Gringots Mitarbeiter nahm die Daten des Kontos entgegen und erledigte alles und versicherte

dann das dass Geld in spätestens drei Stunden Überwiesen sei.

Albus hoffte bloß das er nun sehr schnell Potter in seine Finger bekommen würde, damit er

ihm dann persönlich den Hals umdrehen konnte.

Dazu kam das er mit den ausgaben des Ordens in der letzten Woche, und der Überweisung jetzt,

das Vermögen das Moody ihm von den Greengrasses besorgt hat schon so gut wie aufgebraucht

war.

Und an das Vermögen der Longbottoms kam er noch nicht ran, Augusta Longbottom hatte sich

als hartnäckig erwiesen was ihr weiteres Leben anging.

Doch er würde schon eine Lösung finden, da war er sicher.

Es gab einige Familien die er ohne großes Aufsehen aus dem Weg räumen konnte um an ihr

Geld und ihre Besitztümer zu kommen, doch das Problem war das die meisten dieser Familien

kaum Vermögen hatten.

**#+#+#+#+#**

Seraphina war jetzt eine Woche in den Vereinigten Staaten, und langsam war sie dabei sich richtig

hier einzuleben.

Die Wohnung die sie jetzt hatte war auch mehr als nur schön, sie hatte einen Wundervollen Blick

auf den Strand und das Meer, selbst die Einrichtung hatte ihr auf den ersten Blick gefallen, modern und hell.

Und gleich würde sie das erste mal ihre Patientin aufsuchen.

Sie hatte extra so lange gewartet damit der Heiler die junge Frau körperlich erst richtig aufbauen

konnte, das würde ihr bei ihrer Aufgabe nur helfen.

Gestern Abend hatte Cassandra Lightstone ihr in einem Telefonat versichert das wenn sie heute morgen das Haus verlassen würde, unten ein Wagen auf sie warten würde, und als sie jetzt unten aus der Haustür kam stand da bereits jemand und wartete.

„Miss Snape, ich bin ihr Fahrer, nennen sie mich einfach Mike!" stellte sich der große farbige Mann in dem dunklen Anzug vor und hielt ihr dabei die Wagentür des schwarzen Geländewagens auf.

Im Wagen warteten auch bereits die neusten Medizinischen Berichte auf sie, welche sie während der zwanzig Minütigen Fahrt ausführlich studieren konnte.

Der Körperliche Zustand ihrer Patientin war inzwischen wieder gut, jedoch hatte man die Blöcke die wohl auch das wirkliche aussehen der jungen Frau verbarg noch nicht aufgehoben da man damit warten wollte bis sie wieder bei klarem Verstand war.

Seraphina konnte dem nur zustimmen, denn auch wenn der Geist der jungen Frau völlig verschlossen und unter fremder Kontrolle war, so war sie sicher in der Lage irgendwie die Außenwelt auf eine Weise wahrzunehmen und mitzuerleben.

Das würde bedeuten das sie auch ihr aussehen dann immer sehen würde wenn ihr kontrollierter Körper in einen Spiegel sah, also würde sie nur das Aussehen kennen das sie immer gesehen hatte, und eine plötzlich veränderte Gestalt könnte die befreite junge Frau dann möglicherweise Überfordern.

Die Fahrt endete in der Garage des Ravenguard Gebäudes, von wo ihr Fahrer Mike sie ins

Untergeschoss eskortierte wo es eine gut eingerichtete Krankenstation gab.

Ihr Patientin lag in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Einzelzimmer das per Kamera überwacht

wurde.

„Ich fange dann jetzt an!" sagte Seraphina zu den Schwestern die hier zur Überwachung waren bevor sie in das Zimmer ging und sich an das Bett der jungen apathischen Frau setzte.

Seraphina nahm ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und legte ihre linke Hand dabei auf die Hand ihrer

Patienten, dann atmete sie mehrmals konzentriert ein und aus und sammelte dabei ihre Gedanken.

„Legilimens." flüsterte die schwarzhaarige dann als sie völlig ruhig war und drang in die Gedanken

der jungen Frau ein.

Die Gedankenwelt in die sie Eindrang war zäh und sie hatte das Gefühl als würde sie sich durch

Sirup bewegen, dazu herrschte hier eine unnatürliche Finsternis.

Und dann traf sie auf ein Hindernis das sie nur als eine gewaltige Mauer beschreiben konnte, doch

da war noch etwas das sie plötzlich mit einem Schwung aus den Gedanken der jungen Frau hinaus

schleuderte.

Mit einem lauten Keuchen auf den Lippen öffnete sie ihre Augen, was immer sie aus den Gedanken

der Frau geworfen hatte, war sehr stark gewesen.

„Nett, da war wohl ein Profi am Werk! Aber das wird mich nicht aufhalten!" murmelte Seraphina

und sammelte sich für einen erneuten versuch.

Drei weitere Versuche brauchte sie um dieses Hindernis als eine Art Gedanklichen Verscheuch

Zauber zu erkennen, jetzt konnte sie dagegen vorgehen.

„Wirklich geschickt gemacht, aber kein wirkliches Hindernis." murmelte sie und streckte sich

etwas um die langsam aufkommende Müdigkeit aus ihren Gliedern zu vertreiben

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr das sie schon vier Stunden hier war, deswegen beschloss sie erst

einmal eine kleine Pause zu machen und sich einen Tee und etwas zu Essen zu besorgen.

Von einer der Krankenschwestern erfuhr Seraphina das es im Haus eine Kantine gab die sehr

gut sein sollte, so war die schwarzhaarige nun auf dem weg in den 9. Etage wo die Kantine lag.

Nachdem sie sich dann wie von ihr geplant einen Tee und etwas zu Essen hatte, suchte sie sich

einen Tisch.

Die Kantine war sehr gut Besucht, und es gab hier so viele Verschiedene Menschen, einige sahen

regelrecht Raubeinig aus, andere wirkten wie wichtige Geschäftsleute, und dazwischen wieder ganz

normale Leute.

An einem der Tische entdeckte sie dann auch Cassandra Lightstone und ging zu ihr herüber.

„Darf ich mich zu ihnen setzen?" fragte sie und Cassandra die gerade in ein Sandwich biss, deutete mit der freien Hand auf den Stuhl.

„Aber bitte, sicher dürfen sie sich setzen Miss Snape." antwortete Cassandra dann endlich als sie

den Mund nicht mehr voll hatte.

„Sagen ruhig Seraphina zu mir, das ist mir lieber."

„Dann bin ich Cassandra. Und Seraphina, wie läuft es bis jetzt? Ich meine du hast doch heute mit

der Behandlung begonnen."

„Es ist schwierig, der Geist der Patientin ist schwer angegriffen und regelrecht Abgeriegelt. Ich

werde mich Stück für Stück Vortasten müssen damit ich es nicht verschlimmere, oder ihr

schmerzen zu füge." erzählte Seraphina von der ersten Sitzung.

„Ich werde Mister Hat davon berichten, das wird ihn sicher freuen zu hören, und solltest du etwas brauchen sag es und du bekommst es."

Die beiden Frauen unterhielten sich noch eine gute halbe Stunde ehe sie beide wieder an ihre

Arbeit gingen, Seraphina ging wieder ins Untergeschoss, und Cassandra fuhr hinauf in den

obersten Stock.

Seraphina war jetzt wieder gestärkt genug und setzte sich wieder an die Seite ihrer Patientin

und bereitete sich vor die erste Heilung des Geistes einzuleiten und erst einmal den Zauber zu

beseitigen der sie immer wieder aus dem Geist warf.

**#+#+#+#+#**

James war vor einer halben Stunde aus London zurück gekommen, wo es mitten in der Nacht

war, sein Körper jedoch noch immer auf US-Westküstenzeit eingestellt war.

Er betrat das Ravenguard Gebäude und fuhr zu seinem Büro hinauf in den obersten Stock.

„Guten Tag Sir, wie war London?" fragte Cassandra ganz professionell und folgte James

mit ihrem PDA in der Hand in sein Büro.

„London war okay, es gab auf der Baustelle wieder einige Probleme, doch die können behoben werden mit etwas Nachdruck."

Cassandra sah dabei zu wie ihr Boss zu seiner Büro Bar ging und sich ein Glas Whiskey nahm bevor er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

„Also Cassandra, was hast du neues für mich?"

Die schwarzhaarige rückte ihr Brille zurecht und sah dann auf ihren PDA.

„Wir konnten den Stalker von Chrystel C. Erwischen, ein 35 Jähriger ehemaliger Cop. Deswegen

kam er immer so gut an sie ran, er wusste wie er es machen musste. Eines unserer Profiler-Teams

hat die Wohnung des Stalkers besucht, und sind der Meinung der Mann ist regelrecht Besessen von

von Chrystel. Er hat seine Wohnung in einen einzigen Altar verwandelt, völlig schräg meiner

Meinung nach."

„Ganz meiner Meinung, wer hat sich um den Stalker gekümmert?"

„Tony und seine Gruppe, er hat den Ex-Cop mit neuen Schuhen ausgestattet und ihn dann mit auf

eine Bootstour genommen, raus hinter die 12 Meilen Zone." berichtete Cassandra mit den Ansatz

eines fiesen Grinsen.

„Sehr gut, wir behalten den momentanen Schutz von Chrystel C. noch bei bis die Öffentlichkeit die

erste Meldung bringt das der Stalker nicht mehr aufgetreten ist Cassandra. Dann gehen wir mit dem

Schutz auf einen Bodyguard runter."

„Ja Sir. Im Kongo steht die Einheit von Captain Brinks vor dem letzten Convoy, danach läuft der

Vertrag mit der UNO aus. Sollen wir über einen neuen Verhandeln?"

James dachte kurz nach und rief auf seinem Computer der aktuelle Vertrag auf, bei dem es um

Geleitschutz für Zivile UNO Mitarbeiter ging.

„Ich denke wir Verhandeln neu, die Leute von der UNO waren doch mit unserer Arbeit bis jetzt

zufrieden. Wir gehen auch um, sagen wir 5% mit dem Preis runter. Ich denke das ist nur Fair. Und

nimm eine halbe Million aus meinem Privatfond und investiere es in Medikamente und lass die den

UNO Ärzten im Kongo zukommen."

Cassandra nickte und notierte das sofort auf ihrem PDA.

„Und ich habe noch eine sehr gute Nachricht für sie Sir. Der Präsident hat heute morgen eine

Nachricht geschickt. Er ist mit dem Verkauf eines Ausgemusterten Trägers der Kitty-Hawk Klasse

an Ravenguard einverstanden."

Das hört James mit Begeisterung.

„Wundervoll, kümmere dich da bitte gleich als erstes drum. Ich schicke dir die Daten die du

brauchst gleich auf dein PDA. Wenn es möglich ist möchte ich die USS Kitty-Hawk haben, sie

liegt in der Reserveflotte in San Diego und soll demontiert werden. Das ist am Günstigsten da ich

in San Francisco ein abgelegenes Trockendock gemietet habe und es auch schob absichern lassen, nur in weiser Voraussicht."

„Sir, ich weiß ganz genau das sie nichts von Wahrsagen, Voraussagen und ähnlichem halten. Also

bitte veräppeln sie mich nicht." sagte Cassandra mit einem schmunzeln ehe sie sich auf den Weg

machte um mal eben einen kleinen Flugzeugträger zu kaufen.

James hingegen fing an die Täglichen Berichte zu bearbeiten, neue Einsatzbefehle zu vergeben

und mit Möglichen neuen Kunden zu verhandeln.

Draußen ging langsam die Sonne unter als an der rechten Wand ein verstecktes rotes Licht anging,

James drückte einen Knopf an seiner Gegensprechanlage und nahm Kontakt zu seiner Sekretärin

auf.

„Für die nächste halbe Stunde wünsche ich keine Störung, nicht mal wenn die Welt unter geht."

„Jawohl Sir!" antwortete die Sekretärin während er mit einem Knopfdruck die Tür seines Büros

verriegelte und mit einem zweiten Versteckten Knopfdruck eine Versteckte Tür an der linken

Wand öffnete, hinter der sich ein Aufzug verbarg.

„Tut mir Leid das ich Störe Boss!" waren die erste Worte als sich die Türen der Aufzugkabine

öffneten und ein Mann Mitte 30 und mit Glatze zu James ins Büro trat.

„Schon gut Martin, was gibt es den genau?"

Martin setzte sich auf einen der Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch und holte einen PDA hervor.

„Ich bin wegen diesem Dumbledore hier Boss, er hat die 1,5 Mille auf eines unsere Schattenkontos

überwiesen."

James blinzelte erst einen Moment bevor er anfing zu lachen, Martin sah etwas komisch aus, denn

er verstand nicht was daran so witzig war.

Noch immer lachend erhob der lilahaarige sich von seinem Schreibtisch und ging zur Bar wo er

zwei Gläser Whiskey füllte und eines seinem Mitarbeiter gab.

„Also Martin, die 1,5 sind leicht verdientes Geld, denn wir werden nichts dafür machen. Natürlich

wirst du jetzt wissen möchten warum Martin, das werde ich dir natürlich sagen. Für mich ist es

ethisch falsch Albus Dumbledore zu helfen, der Mann will jemanden in einen Kampf vor schicken

den er Angefangen hat, das ist falsch." erklärte James und wurde zum Ende hin immer Ernster.

Martin der die ganze Zeit in sein Glas gestarrt hatte nickte nur.

„Ich verstehe das Boss, und das geht nicht nur mir so, ich meine wir wissen doch alle was auf der

anderen Seite des großen Teichs so vorgeht. Ich meine, Westeurope fängt ja inzwischen an sich

aus diesem Stillstand zu lösen und moderner zu werden. Doch England hängt noch immer im

Mittelalter fest, das sieht man allein an diesem sogenannten Krieg dort. Also nehmen wir die Kohle

und lassen den Teetrinker einfach versauern!"

„Ganz genau Martin, wenn die sich da drüben auf ihrer Insel unbedingt gegenseitig die Köpfe

einschlagen wollen, dann sollen sie das auch alleine machen. Doch sollten sie sich ausbreiten, dann

werden wir uns einmischen und das alles auf unsere Weise beenden." sagte James und sein Blick

zeigte deutlich das er das gesagte mehr als nur ernst meinte.


	7. Chapter 06

**Magix Hat**

**#+#+#+#**

**So, jetzt kommt noch einmal was neues, dann ist für eine Zeit**

**lang Pause wegen Urlaub und einer ausführlichen Renovierung.**

**Danach geht es dann wieder weiter, vielleicht sind die Temperaturen**

**dann auch wieder so weiter runter gegangen das mein Hirn nicht**

**mehr gekocht wird wenn ich versuche zu denken^^**

**#+#+#+#**

**Kapitel 06.**

**##############**

James erschien zusammen mit Anastasia am Apperationspunkt der Winkelgasse, sie kamen gerade von der Baustelle des neue Magix Hat, wo sie mal wieder nach dem rechten geschaut hatten.

„Noch ein oder zwei Wochen, und wir können wirklich die Eröffnung planen." meinte die Russin während sie sich an James linken Arm schmiegte.

„Ganz Locker Ana, wir müssen uns erst um die ganzen Lieferanten kümmern, oder willst du ohne Stoff da stehen. Wie würde das denn aussehen wenn hinter den Bars nichts steht außer unseren heißen Bedienungen?"

„Ach, das ist doch eine Kleinigkeit, immerhin hast du das doch für Japan auch hinbekommen."

Der lilahaarige lachte einmal auf bevor er die blonde weiter führte, immerhin waren sie nicht einfach so jetzt hier her gekommen.

In einiger Entfernung der beiden war eine Feier im Gange, einer Eröffnungsfeier um genau zu sein.

Parkinson's Modeparadies, das Schild war groß, Bund und sehr Modern, Moderner als man es für die Englische, und sehr konservative Winkelgasse erwartet hätte.

Vor dem Laden wurden freie Getränke verteilt wenn man hinein ging, Musik lag in der Luft und Mitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterinnen machten auf der Gasse Werbung in dem sie Werbezettel verteilten.

„Schön, diese Klamotten sehen wirklich nicht schlecht aus!" kommentierte Anastasia die einen der Handzettel bekommen hatte und sah dann zu ihrem Begleiter und grinste regelrecht teuflisch.

„Ich hoffe deine Geldbörse ist gut in Form heute?" hisste die blonde fröhlich und zog James dann mit sich.

Wie alle anderen die den Laden betraten, bekamen auch die beiden ein Getränk als sie eintraten.

Anastasia begann sofort zwischen den Kleiderständern hin und her zu wuseln und sich alles anzusehen.

„Mister Hat, sie sind wirklich gekommen!"

Aus dem Gewühl der Kunden kam Pansy Parkinson auf ihn zu und strahlte ihn regelrecht an.

„Ich sagte ihnen doch das ich vorbei schauen würde, und wie es aussieht verläuft ihrer Eröffnung sehr gut." meinte der lilahaarige und sah sich dabei um.

„Ja ich kann mich wirklich nicht beschweren, viele der älteren Generation sind Skeptisch und noch sehr konservativ eingestellt, doch die jüngeren, die sind begeistert wie man sieht."

James musste ihr zustimmen und holte etwas hervor, eine kleine Plastikkarte und reichte sie Pansy, welche große Augen bekam.

„Eine VIP Karte?" fragte sie verwundert, sie kannte die Karten schon aus Japan, es gab Silberne, Goldene und Platinkarten.

Bei der Silbernen Karte waren der Eintritt und die ersten zwei Getränke Frei, bei der Goldenen ebenso, aber zusätzlich bezahlte man für das Getränkt des Abends nur drei Viertel des normalen Preises.

Die Platinkarte hingegen war etwas wirklich exklusives und wurde nur von James Hat persönlich vergeben, den mit ihr waren alle Getränke nur halb so teuer.

„Ja, eine Platinkarte für den Londoner Magix Hat, die erste die vergeben wird. Ein kleines Geschenk für ihrer Eröffnung."

Pansys Mund stand offen, ihr Blick wechselte von der Karte in ihrer Hand zu James und wieder zurück, der lächelte nur und wandte sich lieber seiner blonden Begleiterin wieder zu die mit einem ganzen Stapel Kleider ankam.

Dabei entging ihm nicht die in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt die von draußen zur Tür hinein sah, diese Hakennase würde er nie im Leben vergessen, Severus Snape war angekommen.

James sah mit an wie Pansy aus dem Laden eilte und dann ihren ehemaligen Hauslehrer freundlich begrüßte und dann scheinbar einlud, jedenfalls interpretierte er Pansys Gesten so.

„Ist das nicht dieser Snape, dieser Tränkemeister von Hogwarts!" raunte Anastasia ihm zu.

„Ja genau der ist das."

„Dann pass auf James, keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen ist dann die Devise. Denn sollte dir hier was passieren, werden die Amy und Cassandra mir den Hals umdrehen."

„Keine Sorge, ich halte es für eher unwahrscheinlich das der mich erkennt, zudem werde ich mich ganz normal verhalten, so als ob ich ihn nicht kennen würde." sagte James, dabei grinste er leicht und gab der blonden einen Kuss bevor er so unauffällig wie es ging Snape im Auge behielt während der von seiner alten Schülerin durch ihren Laden geführt wurde.

**#+#+#+#+#**

Seraphina war müde, mehr als müde, die letzten Sitzungen mit ihrer Patientin waren sehr anstrengend gewesen.

Trotzdem war sie froh hier zu sein, Merlin bewahre wenn irgendein Stümper diese Arbeit machen würde, das wäre der Seelische Tod für die junge Frau gewesen.

Tief tauchte sie in den Verstand den jungen Frau ein, den sie in wirklich unzähligen Stunden von allen Hindernissen, Zaubern, Flüchen und Blöcken befreit hatte.

All diese Arbeit, und doch hatte sie noch keinen Blick auf die Gefangene Seele werfen können, jedenfalls bis jetzt, denn vor Seraphina baute sich eine Magische Wand auf, so schwarz wie die pure Dunkelheit.

„Bei der Magie, wer hat das bloß getan, eine Seele mit einer Dämonenwand zu fesseln, das ist mehr als barbarisch."

Auch wenn die schwarzhaarige hier nur als Astrale Gestalt vorhanden war, so krempelte sie doch ihre Astralen Ärmel hoch und begann einen langen Zauber auf Babylonisch zu sprechen.

Die schwarze Wand begann leuchtend rote Risse zu bekommen, an einigen Stellen brachen sogar kleine Stücke heraus, doch als Seraphina endete stand die Wand noch immer.

„Ha, bist ein Hartnäckiges Teil, aber ich bin härter!" knurrte sie und bereitete ihren nächsten Zauber vor, dafür konzentrierte sie sich und griff auf die ältesten Sprüche zurück die sie kannte.

Wieder begann sie einen Zauber zu sprechen, doch dieses mal auf Alt Sumerisch, was ein Donnern zur Folge hatte das die schwarze Wand zum Schwingen brachte bis sie unter lautem Tosen in sich zusammen fiel.

Als die Wand dann verschwunden war, sah sich Seraphina einer schimmernder Gestalt gegenüber, der Seele dieser bis jetzt gefangenen jungen Frau.

„Wer sind sie?"

Die Stimme war leise und klang wie in weiter ferne, und das obwohl eine Seele die nicht über eine Astrale Projektion kommunizierte eine melodische Stimme haben sollte.

„Hallo meine Liebe, ich bin hier um dir zu Helfen. Du weißt es vielleicht nicht, aber deine Seele war gefangen."

Das Leuchten der Seele begann zu schwanken bei den Worten bevor sie antwortet.

„Doch ich weiß das, so viele Jahre schon."

Vorsichtig näherte die schwarzhaarige sich der Seele.

„Aber das ist jetzt vorbei meine Liebe, du wirst nun frei sein. Ich habe deinen Geist von allen Zaubern, Flüchen und Blöcken befreit..."

Mit einem lächeln streckte Seraphina ihre Hand aus.

„...und nun wird es Zeit für dich zurück zu kommen in die wirkliche Welt und damit deinen Körper wieder in Besitz zu nehmen."

Die leuchtende Gestalt bewegte sich kaum, und es vergingen einige lange Minuten ehe sie ihren leuchtenden Arm hob und die dargebotene Hand ergriff.

Eine Sekunde später schreckte Seraphina Snape neben dem Krankenbett hoch und blickte auf ihre Patientin die ihre Augen minimal öffnete und mit klaren Blick anssah.

„Hallo." vernahm sie dann ganz leise und man hörte das die Stimmbänder länger nicht benutzt wurden.

„Auch Hallo." antwortete die ältere und rief dann die Krankenschwestern die sofort den Arzt informierten, welcher lächelnd auf seine erwachte Patientin herab sah.

„Schön das sie wieder bei uns sind, sie haben uns einige Sorgen bereitet." sagte eine Krankenschwester zu der im Bett liegenden, ehe sie ihr einen Trank geben wollte.

„Für ihre Stimmbänder." erklärte diese und der Trank wurde danach ohne murren eingenommen.

„Hermine." sagte die braunhaarige dann mit etwas klarerer Stimme zu ihrer Retterin.

„Freut mich Hermine, ich bin Seraphina."

Ein Mann in einem weißen Kittel kam mit einer weiteren Schwester, die eine Tablett trug, in den Raum.

„Hallo meine Liebe, sie haben uns hier ja einige Sorgen bereitet, um so froher sind wir das sie nun auf dem Weg der Besserung sind." sagte der Mann den Hermine jetzt eindeutig als Arzt betiteln konnte.

Die Krankenschwester stellte das Tablett auf die Seite und verstellte das Kopfende des Bettes so das die braunhaarige mehr saß als lag.

„Wo bin ich hier?" fragte Hermine mit leiser brüchiger Stimme während der Arzt ein Stethoskop zur Hand nahm.

„Sie befinden sich in den Vereinigten Staaten meine Liebe, in meinen Händen um genau zu sein. Mein Name ist Robert Constand, und ich bin oberster Arzt von Ravenguard Security, die sie gerettet haben." erklärte der Arzt freundlich und untersuchte Hermine dann, welche das ohne Wiederwort über sich ergehen ließ.

„Sieht gut aus, wir haben sie zum Glück gut aufgepäppelt, sonst würden sie jetzt nicht so fit sein." kam es von dem Arzt nachdem die Untersuchung abgeschlossen wurde.

„Trotzdem fühle ich mich schwach, erschöpft!" kam es von Hermine leise, dabei sah sie auf ihre Hände und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist etwas?" fragte Seraphina die das Stirnrunzeln bemerkt hatte.

„Meine Hände, sie sehen merkwürdig aus, ich habe das Gefühl das es nicht meine Hände sind." antwortet sie.

Die schwarzhaarige wechselte mit dem Arzt einen sorgenvollen Blick bevor der etwas flüsternd mit der Krankenschwester besprach, diese holte aus einem nahen Schrank einen Handspiegel.

„Dieses befremdliche Gefühl das sie haben meine Liebe, kommt nicht von ungefähr, sie werden es verstehen wenn sie in den Spiegel schauen. Aber machen sie sich keine Sorgen, wir helfen ihnen."

Hermine sah den Arzt mit fragendem Blick an, man sah das sie nicht wirklich verstand.

Doch als sie den Spiegel von der Krankenschwester vorgehalten wurde wandelte sich ihr Blick, von fragend zu entsetzt, und wieder zu fragend.

„Was, warum sehe ich noch immer aus wie mit 15 oder 16, das stimmt doch nicht, ich bin doch viel älter, oder?"

Sie sah Seraphina dabei an, welche nach der Hand der jungen Frau gegriffen hatte und versuchte ihr so Kraft zu geben.

„Ihr jetziges Aussehen rührt von einem Mehrstufigen Block her der über ihren Körper und ihre Magie gelegt wurde. Aber wie gesagt, wir helfen ihnen, jetzt wo sie wieder bei uns sind werden wir den Block ohne Gefahr entfernen können und sie erlangen auch Körperlich ihr Selbst zurück." bekam die braunhaarige von dem Arzt erklärte während sie sich wieder im Spiegel betrachtete und mit einer Hand ihr Gesicht vorsichtig abtastete.

Die Krankenschwester reichte ihr dann einen kleinen Plastikbecher mit drei Pillen und ein Glas Wasser, mit der Erklärung das es zur Stärkung ihrer Abwehrkräfte wäre.

Kurz darauf waren Hermine und Seraphina alleine, jedenfalls für fünf Minuten, denn dann brachte man der erwachten Patientin etwas zu Essen.

Die schwarzhaarige musste schmunzeln als sie sah wie ihre Patientin geradezu gierig auf das Essen starrte und dann richtig zuschlug, als wenn sie seit einer Ewigkeit nichts mehr gegessen hätte.

„Miss Snape, ich soll ihnen von Doktor Constand ausrichten das er umgehend Mister Hat über das Erwachen der Patientin informieren wird." sagte die Krankenschwester und Seraphina konnten den ungläubigen Blick von Hermine nur schwer übersehen.

„Snape?" kam es dann nachdem die Krankenschwester weg war leise, was Sera zum Kichern brachte.

„Ja genau, du kennst sicher auch meinen kleinen Bruder Severus, diesen alten Miesepeter der eher in seinem Tränkelabor übernachtet als mal zu lächeln."

Diese Worte brachten Hermine zum grinsen, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.

„Und wer ist dieser Mister Hat?"

„James Hat ist dafür verantwortlich das ich hier sitze und du wieder Herrin deiner Sinne bist, er ist Chef von Ravenguard Security."

„Aber ich kenne diesen Namen nicht!"

**#+#+#+#+#**

James war aufgeregt, es war früher Abend und er war zu dem Dock im Hafen von San Francisco gekommen den er Angemietet hatte, um mit anzusehen wie sein neuster Erwerb ankommen würde.

„Sag mal James, ist dir klar wie Verrückt du bist?" kam es von Anastasia die mit Cassandra und Amy hinter dem lilahaarigen stand.

„Da fragst du noch Ana, immerhin weißt du doch wer er war, wie er gelebt hat und wie er jetzt lebt, und das aus aller erster Hand."

„Stimmt, du hast recht Cass, bitte verzeih mir meine Worte." sagte die Russin und umarmte Cassandra noch einmal, James hingegen schüttelte nur ganz leicht den Kopf.

Er widmete lieber seiner Aufmerksamkeit dem was vor ihm geschah, hinter einer Landzunge kam nämlich langsam der Aufbau eines Flugzeugträgers zum Vorschein.

„Da kommt sie!" flüsterte er während hinter der Landzunge Stück für Stück die U.S.S. Kitty-Hawk, gezogen und geschoben von sechs Schleppern zum Vorschein kam und auf das geöffnete Dock zu hielten.

„324 Meter lang, 77 Meter breit am Oberdeck und 40 an der Wasserlinie. Gewicht, 80000 Metrischen Tonnen, 11 Meter Tiefgang und braucht eine volle Besatzung von knapp 5000 Mann. Platz für bis zu 85 Flugzeuge und Hubschrauber." rezitierte Cassandra die Daten des Flugzeugträgers.

„Ja, ein echtes Stück Schwermetall, das wird uns eine Menge neuer Jobs einbringen!" sagte James nur und sein Trio sah ihn fragend an.

„Was planst du James?" fragte Amy.

„Kampfflugzeuge haben wir ja nicht, wir legen uns auch keine zu. Jedoch können wir Verbündeten anbieten ihre Flugzeuge bei und zu landen, zum auftanken und auf munitionieren, oder zur Wartung. Bei Humanitärer Hilfe können wir Fracht transportieren und dann mit Hubschraubern, die wir noch kaufen in Krisengebiete bringen und dabei auch für deren Schutz sorgen. Außerdem gefällt mir die Vorstellung als einziger Privatmann einen Flugzeugträgers zu besitzen, das schüchtert ein und ist doch sehr beeindruckend." sinnierte der lilahaarige.

Aus Cassandras Tasche erklang die Melodie des A-Teams, sie holte ihr Handy hervor und nahm das Gespräch an.

„Ja, gut, ich sage es ihm. James, Hermine Granger ist wieder Herrin ihrer Sinne und auf dem Weg der Besserung sagt Robert. Miss Snape scheint sich bis jetzt noch gut mit ihr zu verstehen und kümmert sich um sie." erklärte die dunkelhaarige während sie ihr Handy noch immer am Ohr hatte.

„Das sind gute Nachrichten, ich möchte das beide gut versorgt werden, es soll ihnen wirklich an nichts fehlen." ordnete James an und Cassandra gab das entsprechend weiter bevor sie ihr Handy wieder in der Tasche verschwinden ließ.

„Wie es zu dem scheint, kann deine alte Freundin mit dem Namen James Hat nichts anfangen." meinte sie danach, was die drei Frauen und auch James zum schmunzeln brachte.

„Nun, das ist ja auch der Sinn der Sache, darum verschwand Harry Potter, damit James Hat leben konnte. Und ich habe nicht vor mein Leben, das ich so führe wie ich es tue und liebe, wieder aufzugeben." erklärte er.

Die drei Frauen wechselten einen Blick ehe sie an der lilahaarigen heran traten und ihn dann gemeinsam in ihre Arme nahmen.

**#+#+#+#+#**

Albus war genervt, obwohl, nach seiner Definition war das die Untertreibung des Tages.

Er hatte ein ganzes verdammtes Vermögen ausgegeben damit die Jäger Potter für ihn fanden, doch bis jetzt hatte er noch keine Ergebnisse bekommen, und das nervte ihn.

„Mundungus." raunte der alte Zauberer und sein angetrunkene Untergebene gab leicht schwankend aus dem nahen Schatten.

„Sir?" kam es leicht lallend von Fletcher.

„Ich will das du heraus findest ob die Jäger nach Potter suchen, beobachte sie oder was auch immer, aber ich will Ergebnisse."

„Verstehe Direktor, doch ick weiss net ob ich die finde! Vor allem watt soll ick machen wenn die mir auf de Schliche kommen?"

„Lass dir halt was einfallen Mundungus, und nun geh, ich will Ergebnisse." herrschte Albus und widmete sich dem gerade ankommenden Alastor Moody, Fletscher ging zum Kamin und verschwand nur kurz darauf.

„Was gibt es Alastor?"

„Ich habe eine Gruppe von 10 niederen Todessern die wir benutzen können um an das Geld von Longbottom zu kommen." berichtete Moody während er sich vor dem Schreibtisch von Dumbledore niederließ und seinen Flachmann hervor holte.

„Wie sind diese Männer Alastor, die alte Longbottom ist zäh wie du ja weißt!"

„Für Augusta Longbottom wird es sicher reichen Albus, ich werde auch mitgehen und das ganze überwachen. Wenn du willst werde ich das ganze noch heute Nacht erledigen, dann haben wir bis ende der Woche das Geld."

„Tu das Alastor, das Geld brauchen wir, die Kosten fressen uns langsam auf muss ich sagen. Vor allem brauchen wir es wenn wir diesen Jägern den Rest ihres Geldes geben müssen." knurrte Albus am ende.

„Falls die Potter finden Albus, Fall!" erwiderte Moody und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann.

**#+#+#+#+#**

James stand in seinem Büro vor dem großen Panoramafenster und war am grübeln, im Untergeschoss lag seine ehemalige beste Freundin und und erholte sich von ihrer Seelischen Gefangenschaft, und er fragte sich ob er sie Besuchen sollte oder nicht.

Das schob er bereits zwei Tage vor sich her.

Angst das sie ihn erkennen würde hatte er wirklich nicht, nur was würde er sagen wenn sie sich gegenüber standen.

Er seufzte und ließ seine Schultern dabei herab sinken, doch nur für eine Sekunde, dann straffte er sich und machte sich auf sein Büro zu verlassen.

„Ich bin unten im Krankenbereich." murmelte er Richtung Cassandra die an ihrem Schreibtisch vor dem Büro saß.

„Mach es dir nicht zu schwer." hörte er sie noch sagen bevor sich die Türen des Aufzuges geschlossen hatten und er hinab ins erste Untergeschoss fuhr.

Im Krankenbereich angekommen bekam er gerade noch mit wie Seraphina Snape sich für heute auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

James wartete einen Moment bevor er das Krankenzimmer betrat in dem Hermine lag und ihn jetzt fragend ansah.

„Guten Abend Miss Granger, mein Name ist Hat, James Hat." begrüßte er sie als er näher getreten war und ihr seine Hand hinhielt, welche sie auch nahm und schüttelte.

„Ich bin wirklich froh das es ihnen wieder besser geht Miss Granger, sie haben uns doch einige Sorgen bereitet."

„Das sagte man mir Mister Hat. Doch ich verstehe nicht warum sie mir geholfen haben, ich kenne sie nicht, oder?" fragte sie und musterte ihn dabei.

James schmunzelte deswegen und holte sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben das Bett.

„Nein wir kennen uns nicht, aber wir haben einen gemeinsamen Freund, dadurch wusste ich wer sie sind und das etwas nicht stimmt. Wie sich ja im Nachhinein gezeigt hatte."

James konnte geradezu hören wie eine ganze Menge kleiner Rädchen in Hermines Kopf bei seinen Worten anfingen sich zu drehen.

„Harry!" hauchte sie und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an die sich langsam mit Tränen füllten.

James lächelte leicht und nickte, was bei seiner alten Freundin zu einem auf keuchen führte.

„Wo ist er? Wie geht es ihm? Wann kann er hier sein?" ratterte die braunhaarige in fast Lichtgeschwindigkeit herunter und veranlasste den Besitzer von Ravenguard zu schmunzeln, was bei Hermine wiederum dazu führte das sie Krebsrot wurde und eine Entschuldigung nuschelte.

„Ihr Enthusiasmus ist sehr erfrischend, und ich kann es auch verstehen. Doch leider muss ich ihnen sagen das ich nicht weiss wo Harry jetzt ist, ich kann ihn auch nicht kontaktieren. Jedoch kann ich mir vorstellen das es ihm sehr gut geht, das war jedenfalls so als ich ihn vor einigen Jahren traf." erklärte James dann in aller ruhe.

Es versetzte ihm einen Stich im Herzen als er sah wie sie seelisch praktisch zusammenbrach.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?" fragte sie nach einiger Zeit.

„Nun, zu erst einmal müssen sie wieder auf die Beine kommen, was sie bei und in aller Ruhe können. Ich fühle mich in einer gewissen Art dafür verantwortlich das es ihnen gut geht, also lassen sie sich Zeit bei ihrer Genesung, es wird ihnen an nichts fehlen, das verspreche ich ihnen." erklärte James und erhob sich anschließend.

„Von Doktor Constand weiß ich das der Block der ihr wahres aussehen verschleiert morgen Nachmittag entfernt, dann werde ich sie wieder Besuchen und ihnen dabei beistehen, ebenso Miss Snape. Also ruhen sie sich jetzt gut aus." meinte James nur und reichte Hermine erneut die Hand, welche sie wieder annahm.

„Das werde ich Mister Hat."

Mit einem aufmunternden lächeln verließ der lilahaarige das Zimmer wo er auch schon von Cassandra erwartet wurde.

„Wirklich gut Sir, sie haben die Situation sehr gut geregelt." sagte sie professionell wie immer während James auf seine Armbanduhr sah, es war noch deutlich zu früh um in den Club zu fahren, da würden die ersten in frühstens zwei Stunden sein.

„Melde uns beide für heute ab, dann fahren wir in den Club." entschied er schließlich.

„Jetzt? Aber da ist doch noch gar keiner!"

„Weiss ich Cassandra, da sind nur wir zwei, da haben wir dann mal etwas Zeit nur für uns, und das brauche ich jetzt." erklärte James während er die dunkelhaarige an der Hand nahm und zum Aufzug zog.

„Oh!" konnte sie dabei nur sagen bevor sich ihr professioneller Gesichtsausdruck wandelte und sie ziemlich zu strahlen begann während sich die Aufzugtür schloss.


End file.
